Of all mares
by Olive nerd
Summary: He would run, she would pursue, and soon it'd be vice versa. Twilight is intrigued by such a story until she meets the colt who once shared the exact story once upon a time. While being angry, she gets into one monarchy mess and is torn between her princess and her best friends and her own feelings. And soon, two love rectangles are revealed! OC/TW/OC/PL R/S/FS/RD
1. Prologue: Ballroom Lament

Of all mares

Prologue: Ballroom Lament

**Erasmus P.O.V.**

Poor whiz; I really stumped it this time.

Who would've ever been there and wowed my world like she just did just then? She practically risked her life to save that princess from the grasps of that changeling clan. There's never been a mare like her, and there never will be.

I'm such a hoof for still being committed to this pathetic mission of murdering the Equestrian descendants and friends, but I'd rather remain the bad guy and go through the sufferings I deserve than the 'revived crook' who still is looked down upon. At this moment, I'm going to be the one looking at the one mare who will never release my heart.

My eyes darted around the bloody halls of Princess Celestia's ballroom. Once it was the place where my prince was to claim the heart of Princess Luna once more and issue his changelings. The princess' multicolored mane was twisted and hiding her unconscious features, for my prince had erased her memories of this faithful night and the memories of the invited commoners and royal members of Equestria and Ponyville. Before I am to flee with my clan, I must confront Princess Celestia's most prized student one last time.

My hooves echoed across the gloomy ballroom, and I circled around a huge, fallen disco ball and saw the face of the prized student, the untamed heroine, the one left to stand in the debris of my kind. Her deep purple mane was matted in several twists, and the once gorgeous blue ballroom gown she wore had been torn to shreds. And those eyes, oh great Cantarlot. Her innocent violet eyes will always haunt the depths of my darkest dreams and are mirroring my guilt through thick tears.

Cursing inwardly at myself, I put on a fake unemotional expression and circled the wounded mare. I was witnessing and guarding my prince when he fought Cantarlot's captain of the guard, Shining Armor. Apparently, word travels fast around the gossiping kingdoms. From being a rural colt from the countryside of Hoofton with only his pay and voice, you'd see why I was pretty surprised through the fights. She, meanwhile, was fighting with her five friends against the changelings. The thought of her rebelling the powerful for some government relying on six young mares and two princesses alone made my stomach churn. Why was she always so….defiant with what was offered to her?

"You-" Her angelic voice interrupted my train of thought. "You…won't get…away-way wi-with-"

"Sh." I snatched several soft napkins from the banquet table and leaned closer to her wounded face and ribs. "You do not need to speak. Just close those eyes of yours, and release your worries….before they bite back at you."

This made her snarl under her thick tears. "You-you ne-never cared…."She dipped her head and let out several pants in exhaustion. I gingerly cupped her chin and managed to dab the several cuts on her face through her squirms.

"You're upset. I know of this. Memories are too powerful to keep, whiz. They may start some…tragic battles…"

"Like the one you caused," she sniffed. I had to glance several times before looking into those bewitching eyes. "You betrayed us, Era. You betrayed….me….Equestria." I firmly sat her back on the rusting grounds and glared at her.

"I guess I'm not the only victim in this case," I hissed with a hinge of accusation in my deep tone. "What about the dreams you and I shared as children? Where's that filly who was always there and never turned away? Where?" She closed her eyes and twitched several times in her position. Seeing how far I've pushed, I kneeled before her and held her fragile self close. She whimpered a few times, but I ignored them for the sake of one last blissful moment.

"Forget this whiz," I whispered hauntingly in her ear. "Forget me, forget what and who you've fought for. Only remember to remain that filly until I come back to retrieve you." I pecked her right cheek and set my hooves on the top of her head. Focusing on one last wipeout, I shut my eyes tight and released her several shining, lavender, glowing memories. They twinkled like several stars at the bridge of night and dawn. Once they flew off, I unleashed a teal portal back to home sweet home.

"She's really going to hate me for this." Before I end this scene, may I point out that meeting Twilight Sparkle has been the sweetest and yet bitterest mistake I've ever made in my sorry life.

**I'm sorry for not writing for so long! I've moved on to the ponies! If you ever see the show, it's really not at all what you'd expect a TV-Y show for little girls to watch! Anyway, Erasmus and his 'prince' are my OC's, and their appearances will be revealed. This prologue is loosely based on the beginning scene of "Kill Bill Volume 1" and "Scarlet Pimpernel's 'Where's the Girl.' Erasmus' charter is also kind of based on that song. He's not a villain, but he's most certainly not a hero. Please review soon!**


	2. Who's the hot hoof?

Chapter 2: What's expected

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

"How do I look, Spike?"

"Lovely," Spike answered without looking up from his trousers. "Do these make me look chubby?" I adjusted the cuffs of his puffy white shirt and adjusted my sky blue hip dress and headband.

"For the sixty-ninth time, Spike, Rarity doesn't'-" A knock was heard from the front door, and Spike immediately hopped from his place near the mirror to open it. In front of us stood the two main guests of the party we were dolling ourselves up for, and I glanced tentatively at our clock by the vanity. "I do not mean to be rude, but shouldn't you two be at the party by now? It starts at seven, and it's already five before-"

"Oh don't worry about us sweetie," Erasmus' companion smiled motherly at me. My throat involuntarily throbbed at the sight of her. Her golden coat and mane were straight, long, and outlined almost every curve of her body down to her ankles. And to add on to her flawless mane and coat, her auburn eyes seemed to glow with warmth and compassion and sheer beauty. "My brother just wanted to return your book to you and accompany you two there." I scolded myself inwardly for feeling so suddenly relieved at her calling Erasmus her brother. 'So what if they were a couple? It's none of your business, Twilight!'

"Here you go." Erasmus slinked his hooves into mine to give me the leather-covered book, and I took it with a slight nod.

"Um..Thank you, Erasmus." I licked my lips nervously and joined them outside. "May I…call you…Era?" This made Erasmus' grin widen, and I quickly began to relax. But once Spike joined us, I remembered that I didn't even know Erasmus' sister's name. What kind of neighbor or even friendly citizen was I? "Forgive me." With as much shyness as Fluttershy, I looked at my hooves while asking her, "But what is your name?"

When I looked back up at the taller mare, I somehow had expected for her to scowl or snap in my face, but she only giggled and whispered 'Mede' to me. I breathed a sigh of relief and joined the others in a happier trot. Mede eyed my dress, and I suddenly grew a bit more shy once more. She was as gorgeous as almost any princess that I've ever met or known, including Princess Cadence.

"Twilight, is it? Your dress is sheerly adorable," she raved and glanced down at Spike. "And look, Era! Isn't he the cutest little baby dragon that you've ever seen?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, as she gingerly picked up the oblivious Spike and paused to rock him. Luckily, Erasmus had similar thoughts concerning the time in general.

"Sister, we have a party waiting for us." Once Mede had set Spike down and the two went back to walking, Erasmus glanced at the leather book still in my grasp with a small smirk. "I am under the impression that you are a constant bookworm."

"And I am under the impression that you are interested to know why," I added with a similar smirk. "Well you see in my view, books are like portals; they link to so many fantastic and awe-inspiring worlds that are meant to explore and learn from."

"Or it could be that you were raised with a very significant status," Erasmus guessed knowingly. I glanced at him questionably before deciding to continue.

"Well, I am the head student of her majesty."

"Princess Celestia," Erasmus stated with wonder. I nodded briskly and stared at the trotting road before us. Tonight was a more freezing night compared to most, and it's probably because of the yearly drift that is bound to settle in soon. I always despised this drift because Princess Celestia would 'grant' me with a break. Pft! It was a break from doing something suitable, useful, and wordily. I may be a bookworm and wordily pony, and this might be viewed as odd to some ponies. However, there has to be somepony that is willing to look beyond the pages and scattered covers of books and tasks, and I indeed am one pony up for the task.

I unintentionally trembled slightly from the cold, and Erasmus noticed. He unwrapped his wooly red and sky blue scarf and slowly wrapped it around me. To tell you the truth, I was not only numb from the temperature. His surprisingly warm hooves settled on my small neck and gently wrapped the thick, warm garment around it. And halfway through the wrapping, Erasmus leaned in slightly to where I briefly saw a small spark in those golden eyes of his. But before I began to glance away, Erasmus was already done, and Mede and Spike had caught up with us.

We then trotted silently the rest of the way to the Sugarcube Corner until we all jumped to the sound of a blasted cannon. Several ponies were either square-dancing, eating, singing, freestyle dancing, napping, or socializing around the entrance and side doors. Spike's green eyes were lit with excitement, yet I subconsciously inched back until I hit Erasmus' chest.

I cleared my throat to calm myself down and faced the older ponies. "So do you guys want to trot in or stay out by the welcoming committee?"

"I want to see those sweet friends of yours, Twilight," Mede admitted, while tapping my nose. "They're just as sweet as you are, my dear." Usually, I would've despised being tapped on the nose like some young filly. But looking into Mede's eyes, I could only smile admirably. Without a word to be said, these two ponies had you hooked, especially Mede. I glanced over to Erasmus questionably, and he nodded to Mede and agreed with her plan. With a dreamy baby dragon and two older mares, I trotted to the entrance of the Sugarcube Corner.

Suddenly, whispers erupted around me, and I caught several ponies pointing at my head. I felt my face turn red at the attention that I was receiving, and I decided to quicken my pace. But once I slammed open the doors, I cringed at the sound of Rarity's screams. Everypony turned to the screaming Rarity and I, and she pulled me aside to the mare restroom stalls with a stern frown on her face.

"I-I-"It was difficult to form a sentence when Rarity was giving me such a hard frown. "I'm sorry! My hair probably looks matted, frizzy, or even-"

"Twilight Sparkle," Rarity cut me off sharply. "Just _who_ do you think you are hiding this from me?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what-" Rarity whirled me to my reflection, and I could only gasp at how….proper my hair looked. It was in a river-like braid with not a knot, split end, or stray hair in sight. It was only five minutes ago when my hair was slightly ratty from the chilling winds!

"Twilight Sparkle!" Rarity gave me a kind, but slightly envious smile. "Who in all of Equestria did your hair?"

**Spike's P.O.V.**

Once we had entered the Sugarcube Corner, Twilight had suddenly disappeared to who-knows-where, and I was forced to keep a proper conversation with two graceful and older ponies.

"Twilight went to the little mare's room," I lied. Well, she _was_ going in that direction! And luckily, Mede and Erasmus seemed to have bought my little fib. I decided to gentlemanly lead them around with as much grace as I could attain. "Would you two like something to eat? Or would you like to play any of the games? Or-"

"We're perfectly fine with just finding a place to sit, Spike," Erasmus replied with a broad smile. "Why don't you just enjoy the party and not have some newbies drag you around?" I stood back a little with the impression that they were trying to get rid of me, the baby dragon in a silly tuxedo, for good. Mede seemed to have noticed this and gently cupped my face.

"Oh sweet scales," she cooed. "We're only worried about your well being here, Spike. Not us. It's just like Erasmus had said."

"We do not want to ruin your mojo," Erasmus agreed. I suddenly felt better from their optimistic words, and I perked up with a quick jump.

"Well, ha. Thanks for being there for me Mede, Erasmus! Enjoy the party-" I suddenly was pied in the face with a delicious banana pudding pie. I licked the sticky substance off where my tongue could reach and hung my head once it was peeled off my face.

"Oh Spike!" A warm, white towel was enveloped around my face, and I briefly saw a pair of oceanic teal eyes gazing at me with concern. Once she removed the towel from my face, I grinned timidly at her.

"Thanks for saving me from some laughs, Fluttershy."

She grinned slightly while nodding, yet her eyes were still glazed with pure guilt. "Spike, I'm so sorry! Dash wanted a pie as quick as possible for her new flight act with Pinkie, and there was a time limit for it and-"

"Spike!" Twilight and the glamourous goddess herself came trotting toward me, and my eyes boggled at how sparkly and beautiful Rarity's silver hip gown was.

Twilight grabbed my shoulders and shook me out of my daydream. "Spike, what happened?" She glanced at Fluttershy for help, and the shy pegasus opened her mouth to explain. But then, Rainbow Dash zoomed in smoothly and landed next to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," Dash whined. "I thought we had a time limit and had to be exact-"

"I ran into Spike with the pie, Dash." The shy pony's reason made Dash sheepishly scratch the tip of her head.

"Oh…Well…We uh, don't have to do it, but uh, maybe-" Before we could hear what Dash had to say, two stones sharply knocked my back and head and caught me off guard. I then felt very woozy, and everypony's calls only simmered away in the depths of my spinning mind. But before I drifted into unconsciousness, I felt two warm and light yellow hooves gently scoop me up.

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**

_"Spike! Are you alright? Spike! We need a doctor, everypony! Stop! Stop!"_ Bleh! Why did Fluttershy have to loose her mind over Spike? He was only hit by two mere stones, and Twilight even pointed out that he'd face concussions from bookshelves, and for a baby dragon, stones were cotton balls to him.

"This is why I knew that he'd make the greatest assistant and friend a pony could have," Twilight confidently stated, as Spike was wheeled into a room of Equestria's main center hospital. A cheerful nurse pony welcomed us into the dragon level, level five, and all seven of us waited in the wide, pearl white waiting room. Pinkie decided that it was best for her as the hostess to stay with the other guests, and she'd let us know first thing the next morning.

As we all were waiting, I glanced up at the two newbie siblings, Erasmus and Mede. In my opinion, it was kinda rude to abandon a party that was meant for you, but I guess that they cared that much for Spike and were not trying to put their selves first.

I then side glanced at Twilight, who's nose was once again stuck in that little leather book. It must've been fairly interesting, and even I was curious about reading it. Hey, when you're in a dull waiting room in the hospital, you get somewhat desperate!

"Pst, Twilight," I whispered. She didn't even wince or side glance back, only kept her violet eyes peeled on every word in that stinking book. "Twilight…What do I do?" She held back a sigh and handed me another book, only it was a book on a pony's hormones. I blushed fiercely and tapped my hooves impatiently. "What the hay, Twi?" She simply mouthed 'only book,' and once I did a double check of everypony and our surroundings, I saw that she was unfortunately correct.

Stiff and glancing around me, I opened and skimmed the pages of the paperback book. 'This better be worth it,' my mind chanted until I came across a drawing of a mare with sickly green eyes and over exaggerated fists.

_When any mare or colt comes to that age of growing up, new emotions, both negative and positive, start to adjoin his or her developing mind. One negative emotion is __**jealousy**__, and it's when you want something or maybe even somepony that some other pony has for whatever reason._

'We're not in daycare ,' I thought in boredom before continuing to read.

_Want something is from possessiveness, such as a cutie mark or a set of wings. But when a pony is jealous for another romantically, for instance, you begin to grow similarly possessive as you would for some object._

"How-" We heard a yelp come from Spike in the doctor's office, and Fluttershy soon sprang up to go in before Applejack had to set her back down.

"I just want to help," Fluttershy sobbed and unleashed a few tears in her lovely eyes. "Spike needs me right now! We cannot just let him suffer!"

'Why does she always care,' I scowled inwardly. 'Why must she set those beautiful eyes and hooves onto _his _needs- What was I thinking? I quickly threw the book into Rarity's lap, and I ignored her startled expression and dashed to the restroom.

"I will never read a stupid book about darn hormones ever again!" Frankly, they'd only lead straighter to the truth, and honesty wasn't my element to follow.

**Narrator P.O.V.**

After witnessing what happened with the envious pegasus, the dark prince began to choke in several fits of continuous laughter. "Oh this is RICH! My allies are doing their jobs very quickly." He grabbed the throat of a random minion by his webbed throne. "And they BETTER continue this train! " He released the minion and ushered for the others to surround his throne. "Now listen fellas, it's gonna be just like old times, yes? Only this time-" He unleashed several multicolored rays of power and allowed them to zap across the shadows. "This time, they're won't be any MIND TRICKS! Our pretty targets either choose US or THEIR DEATHS!"

**It's confusing, huh? Well, I'll soon help clear the air and write as soon as I can. But for now, please review!**


	3. What's expected

Chapter 2: What's expected

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

"How do I look, Spike?"

"Lovely," Spike answered without looking up from his trousers. "Do these make me look chubby?" I adjusted the cuffs of his puffy white shirt and adjusted my sky blue hip dress and headband.

"For the sixty-ninth time, Spike, Rarity doesn't'-" A knock was heard from the front door, and Spike immediately hopped from his place near the mirror to open it. In front of us stood the two main guests of the party we were dolling ourselves up for, and I glanced tentatively at our clock by the vanity. "I do not mean to be rude, but shouldn't you two be at the party by now? It starts at seven, and it's already five before-"

"Oh don't worry about us sweetie," Erasmus' companion smiled motherly at me. My throat involuntarily throbbed at the sight of her. Her golden coat and mane were straight, long, and outlined almost every curve of her body down to her ankles. And to add on to her flawless mane and coat, her auburn eyes seemed to glow with warmth and compassion and sheer beauty. "My brother just wanted to return your book to you and accompany you two there." I scolded myself inwardly for feeling so suddenly relieved at her calling Erasmus her brother. 'So what if they were a couple? It's none of your business, Twilight!'

"Here you go." Erasmus slinked his hooves into mine to give me the leather-covered book, and I took it with a slight nod.

"Um..Thank you, Erasmus." I licked my lips nervously and joined them outside. "May I…call you…Era?" This made Erasmus' grin widen, and I quickly began to relax. But once Spike joined us, I remembered that I didn't even know Erasmus' sister's name. What kind of neighbor or even friendly citizen was I? "Forgive me." With as much shyness as Fluttershy, I looked at my hooves while asking her, "But what is your name?"

When I looked back up at the taller mare, I somehow had expected for her to scowl or snap in my face, but she only giggled and whispered 'Mede' to me. I breathed a sigh of relief and joined the others in a happier trot. Mede eyed my dress, and I suddenly grew a bit more shy once more. She was as gorgeous as almost any princess that I've ever met or known, including Princess Cadence.

"Twilight, is it? Your dress is sheerly adorable," she raved and glanced down at Spike. "And look, Era! Isn't he the cutest little baby dragon that you've ever seen?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, as she gingerly picked up the oblivious Spike and paused to rock him. Luckily, Erasmus had similar thoughts concerning the time in general.

"Sister, we have a party waiting for us." Once Mede had set Spike down and the two went back to walking, Erasmus glanced at the leather book still in my grasp with a small smirk. "I am under the impression that you are a constant bookworm."

"And I am under the impression that you are interested to know why," I added with a similar smirk. "Well you see in my view, books are like portals; they link to so many fantastic and awe-inspiring worlds that are meant to explore and learn from."

"Or it could be that you were raised with a very significant status," Erasmus guessed knowingly. I glanced at him questionably before deciding to continue.

"Well, I am the head student of her majesty."

"Princess Celestia," Erasmus stated with wonder. I nodded briskly and stared at the trotting road before us. Tonight was a more freezing night compared to most, and it's probably because of the yearly drift that is bound to settle in soon. I always despised this drift because Princess Celestia would 'grant' me with a break. Pft! It was a break from doing something suitable, useful, and wordily. I may be a bookworm and wordily pony, and this might be viewed as odd to some ponies. However, there has to be somepony that is willing to look beyond the pages and scattered covers of books and tasks, and I indeed am one pony up for the task.

I unintentionally trembled slightly from the cold, and Erasmus noticed. He unwrapped his wooly red and sky blue scarf and slowly wrapped it around me. To tell you the truth, I was not only numb from the temperature. His surprisingly warm hooves settled on my small neck and gently wrapped the thick, warm garment around it. And halfway through the wrapping, Erasmus leaned in slightly to where I briefly saw a small spark in those golden eyes of his. But before I began to glance away, Erasmus was already done, and Mede and Spike had caught up with us.

We then trotted silently the rest of the way to the Sugarcube Corner until we all jumped to the sound of a blasted cannon. Several ponies were either square-dancing, eating, singing, freestyle dancing, napping, or socializing around the entrance and side doors. Spike's green eyes were lit with excitement, yet I subconsciously inched back until I hit Erasmus' chest.

I cleared my throat to calm myself down and faced the older ponies. "So do you guys want to trot in or stay out by the welcoming committee?"

"I want to see those sweet friends of yours, Twilight," Mede admitted, while tapping my nose. "They're just as sweet as you are, my dear." Usually, I would've despised being tapped on the nose like some young filly. But looking into Mede's eyes, I could only smile admirably. Without a word to be said, these two ponies had you hooked, especially Mede. I glanced over to Erasmus questionably, and he nodded to Mede and agreed with her plan. With a dreamy baby dragon and two older mares, I trotted to the entrance of the Sugarcube Corner.

Suddenly, whispers erupted around me, and I caught several ponies pointing at my head. I felt my face turn red at the attention that I was receiving, and I decided to quicken my pace. But once I slammed open the doors, I cringed at the sound of Rarity's screams. Everypony turned to the screaming Rarity and I, and she pulled me aside to the mare restroom stalls with a stern frown on her face.

"I-I-"It was difficult to form a sentence when Rarity was giving me such a hard frown. "I'm sorry! My hair probably looks matted, frizzy, or even-"

"Twilight Sparkle," Rarity cut me off sharply. "Just _who_ do you think you are hiding this from me?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what-" Rarity whirled me to my reflection, and I could only gasp at how….proper my hair looked. It was in a river-like braid with not a knot, split end, or stray hair in sight. It was only five minutes ago when my hair was slightly ratty from the chilling winds!

"Twilight Sparkle!" Rarity gave me a kind, but slightly envious smile. "Who in all of Equestria did your hair?"

**Spike's P.O.V.**

Once we had entered the Sugarcube Corner, Twilight had suddenly disappeared to who-knows-where, and I was forced to keep a proper conversation with two graceful and older ponies.

"Twilight went to the little mare's room," I lied. Well, she _was_ going in that direction! And luckily, Mede and Erasmus seemed to have bought my little fib. I decided to gentlemanly lead them around with as much grace as I could attain. "Would you two like something to eat? Or would you like to play any of the games? Or-"

"We're perfectly fine with just finding a place to sit, Spike," Erasmus replied with a broad smile. "Why don't you just enjoy the party and not have some newbies drag you around?" I stood back a little with the impression that they were trying to get rid of me, the baby dragon in a silly tuxedo, for good. Mede seemed to have noticed this and gently cupped my face.

"Oh sweet scales," she cooed. "We're only worried about your well being here, Spike. Not us. It's just like Erasmus had said."

"We do not want to ruin your mojo," Erasmus agreed. I suddenly felt better from their optimistic words, and I perked up with a quick jump.

"Well, ha. Thanks for being there for me Mede, Erasmus! Enjoy the party-" I suddenly was pied in the face with a delicious banana pudding pie. I licked the sticky substance off where my tongue could reach and hung my head once it was peeled off my face.

"Oh Spike!" A warm, white towel was enveloped around my face, and I briefly saw a pair of oceanic teal eyes gazing at me with concern. Once she removed the towel from my face, I grinned timidly at her.

"Thanks for saving me from some laughs, Fluttershy."

She grinned slightly while nodding, yet her eyes were still glazed with pure guilt. "Spike, I'm so sorry! Dash wanted a pie as quick as possible for her new flight act with Pinkie, and there was a time limit for it and-"

"Spike!" Twilight and the glamourous goddess herself came trotting toward me, and my eyes boggled at how sparkly and beautiful Rarity's silver hip gown was.

Twilight grabbed my shoulders and shook me out of my daydream. "Spike, what happened?" She glanced at Fluttershy for help, and the shy pegasus opened her mouth to explain. But then, Rainbow Dash zoomed in smoothly and landed next to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," Dash whined. "I thought we had a time limit and had to be exact-"

"I ran into Spike with the pie, Dash." The shy pony's reason made Dash sheepishly scratch the tip of her head.

"Oh…Well…We uh, don't have to do it, but uh, maybe-" Before we could hear what Dash had to say, two stones sharply knocked my back and head and caught me off guard. I then felt very woozy, and everypony's calls only simmered away in the depths of my spinning mind. But before I drifted into unconsciousness, I felt two warm and light yellow hooves gently scoop me up.

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**

_"Spike! Are you alright? Spike! We need a doctor, everypony! Stop! Stop!"_ Bleh! Why did Fluttershy have to loose her mind over Spike? He was only hit by two mere stones, and Twilight even pointed out that he'd face concussions from bookshelves, and for a baby dragon, stones were cotton balls to him.

"This is why I knew that he'd make the greatest assistant and friend a pony could have," Twilight confidently stated, as Spike was wheeled into a room of Equestria's main center hospital. A cheerful nurse pony welcomed us into the dragon level, level five, and all seven of us waited in the wide, pearl white waiting room. Pinkie decided that it was best for her as the hostess to stay with the other guests, and she'd let us know first thing the next morning.

As we all were waiting, I glanced up at the two newbie siblings, Erasmus and Mede. In my opinion, it was kinda rude to abandon a party that was meant for you, but I guess that they cared that much for Spike and were not trying to put their selves first.

I then side glanced at Twilight, who's nose was once again stuck in that little leather book. It must've been fairly interesting, and even I was curious about reading it. Hey, when you're in a dull waiting room in the hospital, you get somewhat desperate!

"Pst, Twilight," I whispered. She didn't even wince or side glance back, only kept her violet eyes peeled on every word in that stinking book. "Twilight…What do I do?" She held back a sigh and handed me another book, only it was a book on a pony's hormones. I blushed fiercely and tapped my hooves impatiently. "What the hay, Twi?" She simply mouthed 'only book,' and once I did a double check of everypony and our surroundings, I saw that she was unfortunately correct.

Stiff and glancing around me, I opened and skimmed the pages of the paperback book. 'This better be worth it,' my mind chanted until I came across a drawing of a mare with sickly green eyes and over exaggerated fists.

_When any mare or colt comes to that age of growing up, new emotions, both negative and positive, start to adjoin his or her developing mind. One negative emotion is __**jealousy**__, and it's when you want something or maybe even somepony that some other pony has for whatever reason._

'We're not in daycare ,' I thought in boredom before continuing to read.

_Want something is from possessiveness, such as a cutie mark or a set of wings. But when a pony is jealous for another romantically, for instance, you begin to grow similarly possessive as you would for some object._

"How-" We heard a yelp come from Spike in the doctor's office, and Fluttershy soon sprang up to go in before Applejack had to set her back down.

"I just want to help," Fluttershy sobbed and unleashed a few tears in her lovely eyes. "Spike needs me right now! We cannot just let him suffer!"

'Why does she always care,' I scowled inwardly. 'Why must she set those beautiful eyes and hooves onto _his _needs- What was I thinking? I quickly threw the book into Rarity's lap, and I ignored her startled expression and dashed to the restroom.

"I will never read a stupid book about darn hormones ever again!" Frankly, they'd only lead straighter to the truth, and honesty wasn't element to follow.

**Narrator P.O.V.**

After witnessing what happened with the envious pegasus, the dark prince began to choke in several fits of continuous laughter. "Oh this is RICH! My allies are doing their jobs very quickly." He grabbed the throat of a random minion by his webbed throne. "And they BETTER continue this train! " He released the minion and ushered for the others to surround his throne. "Now listen fellas, it's gonna be just like old times, yes? Only this time-" He unleashed several multicolored rays of power and allowed them to zap across the shadows. "This time, they're won't be any MIND TRICKS! Our pretty targets either choose US or THEIR DEATHS!"

**It's confusing, huh? Well, I'll soon help clear the air and write as soon as I can. But for now, please review!**


	4. Observing the signs

Chapter 3: Observing the Signs

**Notes: Erasmus' accent is deep French sounding, but not very deep. He just sounds like a deep voiced teenager rather than a high pitched voice teenager. And if you didn't know about the girl sub pairing, I'm sorry. RDxFS is pretty much the only pairing in that field, but you'll have to see if they end up together or not!**

**Fluttershy P.O.V.**

Waiting in a blank waiting room really tests your patience, and it's a good thing that I brought my crochet kit. Angel, my pet rabbit, has a winter birthday coming up, and I figured that since his favorite and only turtleneck is torn, I should make him another one when I have the chance.

As I weaved out the thick, jungle green garment, my thoughts were centered on how Spike was coping through this. Twilight once told us that he'd received worse conditions before. Poor baby, how is it that such a sweet little baby dragon gets injured all the time and learns how to cope with it? I felt another pony grasp my left hoof, and I turned to concerned emerald orbs.

"Don't strain yourself with such worries, sugar," Applejack told me softly with a considerate grin. "If I know Spike, he'll be out of there sooner than a jackrabbit caught in a rapid stampede of buffalos." I giggled at her joke and knew that since her element was none other than honesty, I had no choice but to agree.

"You're right, thank you."

She must've noticed the doubt that still lingered in my eyes because she continued. "Fluttershy, if he gets injured, we'll leave you with the task of dolling him up to be as good as new. Got it?" I nodded and went back to my task, while she resumed to her apple pesticide observation kit.

I glanced up at every other pony in the room. Applejack was on my left, while Twilight, on my right, was glued to her small leather book. It must've been a fascinating book, and I was about to whisper to ask Twilight about it when I noticed the empty seat to her right.

"Twilight," I whispered to her and winced as she winced. Gosh, I wondered how captivating that story was! "Where's-um-Where's Dash?" She glanced to where I was staring and turned concern with just one second thought.

"That's funny. She was just right here. Do you want me to go check up on her?" I suddenly remembered being so worried and desperate for Spike's safety and shook my head in guilt. "Being the starstruck and sky high pegasus she is, she probably just felt ignored by all of us or was…disgusted." I stood up quietly and told my friends in a whisper, "I'm going to…get a sip of water." Before any pony else was to ask why, I ran several halls before coming to an abandoned and sanitary water fountain. As I leaned in to taste the refreshing liquid from my lemon lips, I heard the sound of a restroom door slam open.

"Taking a break from the dragon, Fluttershy?" I gasped a little, startled by the brash question and faced the cross armed pegasus.

"No, um, Dash." 'Why was she looking at me so…angrily. "I-I was worried about Spike. We all were."

"You shouldn't worry so much about him." She turned away from me to continue on her path without a frown nor a smile on her face. Yet, her rosy eyes were without a doubt still held flammable orbs. I decided that a little smile and attention was the perfect cure and gently took ahold of her shoulders so that she was facing me.

"I know that you may not be used to such circumstances, Dash. But right now, I think that it's normal for anypony to loose their head for a friend. And poor Spike….he's only a young dragon. Is it not okay to be worried about such a young baby dragon and a young baby dragon that you've known for so long?" This made Dash's expression and eyes soften, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen Dash, let's-um….hang out tomorrow. I mean…if you want to."

Instead of denying the offer or accepting it enthusiastically like I'd expect her to do, Dash dipped her head lowly, and I swore that I saw her cheeks tint slightly red. "Uh…yeah sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about we go to the sunny sphere hills so that I can watch your spectacular rainbow acts." This made her turn redder and cough a few times before answering. "Are-are you alright-"

"Swell." The tints on her cheeks disappeared to be replaced with a smug grin, and my friend had returned to me in all her glory. "You got yourself a deal, Fluttershy. I expect you to join me at the hills no later than twelve. Okay?" I nodded and grinned sincerely at her before getting a rather mischievous idea.

"Dash, let's have a race."

"Are you kidding?" I swiftly galloped through the gleaming halls of the hospital and zoomed from floor to floor. Suddenly, a rush of multicored and misty light engulfed my vision and Dash was dashing with me hoof to hoof. "Nice head start to cheat on," she remarked with her smug grin still plastered on her face. I bit my lip before galloping past her, but I knew that she was right there to soon catch up with me.

One lesson I learned from Dash was the art of the stall, which can only be used lightly unless it is strictly necessary to, as she put it, "give them the raw concoction."

"I see a fire in your eyes," I stated before checking with my rational side first. "They burn like rosy embers." I cringed at the sound of her cackling and she lightly brushed her soft, feathery wings with mine.

"Nice move, Flutter. But the art of stalling is not as promising as-" She spanned several times around me and dizzying me with her epic waves of rainbows. "The art of dizzying." I galloped faster and after Dash, and luckily, we were once again head to head. It then occurred to me that Dash's sprint was only slightly weaker because she was indoors and that a majority of her energy was focused on her rainbows.

'Dash is going _easy _on me?' This made my blood boil a rather dangerous notch, and I soon swiped the halls at the pounds of my rough hooves. For the sweet moment of sprinting bliss, I was meters past the sky high pegasus.

**Rarity P.O.V.**

Who knew that hospital rooms could be so everlastingly dull? I slumped slightly in my seat before remembering to set a graceful example and stood straight again. Unlike my friends, I was still terribly bored and had nothing to do.

But then, I felt the pages of a sequenced notebook and squealed. I still had my 'Observation' notebook give to me on my fourteenth birthday by Applejack. She knew like every other pony friend of mine that I was always busy and committed to the clock. 'You need a friend who can keep your notes and pens together,' she had said while withdrawing it to me. 'And this here notebook has sticky notes, several pens and pencils, and doodling pages for your designs.' It was. without a doubt, my greatest addition to my hobby of designer note taking and doodling.

I skimmed through the the detailed doodles and notes of my notebook before setting my eyes on the first blank page in sight. Grinning like a young filly during the present hours, I began to write with my transported pen and waved it to form some daily reminders. Suddenly, I heard a squeak from Twilight and grew curious at the sight of Erasmus sliding himself in Dash's chair.

"You must really love that story, huh?" The colt's golden eyes sparkled in mirth, and my hooves gripped my notebook to avoid letting out a sound similar to swooning. Twilight, meanwhile, was oblivious to his stare and smiled friendly at him.

"Yes, Era. However, it's not only a story. Interesting facts lurk in this tiny book and hold the ancient sides and points of views from several important leaders, rebels, and kingdoms." My bookworm friend breathed a dreamy sigh while grasping the book to her chest, and I resisted the urge to laugh at her antics. I noticed how they began to subconsciously lean into each other while discussing the book.

"Indeed," Erasmus agreed with a prideful look on his features. "I am so very enlightened that somepony has grown to enjoy my 'Tail of the Criminal's Chase.'"

"Yes, it's so roman-" Twilight whirled to face the smirking colt, and I gasped in shock. '_He_ wrote the story she devoured? My, this is an interesting turn of events!'

"No you didn't," Twilight scolded quietly while turning away from him. "I understand that you're new to Ponyville, but that does not give you the right to ridicule me just because I come off as a hopeless bookworm without hopes." But before she had turned fully away from him, Erasmus snatched her book and pointed out a single page from it.

"I only wrote a section of this book," he explained with a slight look of shame. "Forgive me. I wasn't teasing you, Twilight." My stubborn friend still narrowed her gaze at him before turning red at where he was pointing in the book.

"You-I-I'm sorry….I-I just adore that book and especially that…magnificent story of yours that you wrote." I smiled to myself when noticing how fondly they both were looking at each other. It was too terribly hard for an expert such as I to not tear away from such a blissful scene! Twilight's violet eyes were sparkling like grape wine during feasts, and I've only seen her look so drunk with emotions when the new 'Wizardry for the Spirited Pony' book series had boomed back into the Equestria's grand library. And Erasmus? Well, he was more mysterious at the moment. For I was unsure whether his golden eyes glowed for every mare he had met or that he had just met the mare of his deepest and more desirable dreams.

Either way, Twilight deserved to have a lesson with the grand and gorgeous expert of l-o-v-e.

One mare nurse with a bushy red mane had informed us that we would be able to visit Spike in the morning before taking him back. Twilight was positively right when she said that Spike had been through worse, for Spike had practically recovered quickly. If I were hit by such rough and huge stones, I probably would've been there for days and even weeks!

Anyway, we were to wait for a few minutes before we'd get to say good night to Spike.

"Rarity? What's with all the hockey writing?" I glanced back at my pen and realized that I had subconsciously written notes about the two ponies' behavior in front of me.

"N-nothing, Applejack." She raised her eyebrows and peered at my notes.

"Really? Cause this looks as fishy as fish in my grandpappy's lakes in the depths of a bayou's summer!" Coming to a halt at one phrase, I turned pink as she mirrored my embarrassed face. "You've got to be kidding me Rarity," she muttered. "You're takin' notes on our friend and some newbie we just met today?"

"Well…" I ushered to Twilight and Erasmus. "They seem like they're holding a rather obvious spark-"

"Oh Rarity!" Applejack rolled her emerald eyes and poked my chest. "That's what you said last time about Pinkie Pie and my brother, Big Macintosh!"

"What," I asked innocently while shutting my notebook. "Her eyes did shine when he plowed your farm's fields that morning!"

"As so does every young friend of Apple bloom!" Applejack hoof palmed her face and pursed her lips. "Look Rarity," she softly whispered. "I know that we all have fine chances with a colt in our lives. But since this is Twilight, don't you think that she can make that decision herself?"

"Absolutely not! If you'll just _look _at how secretly devoted they seem, you'll see why she needs me to give her a boast on the 'hints.'"

My friend scowled before glancing at them. Yet to my luck, Applejack took a double look, and I saw my chance to continue. "Don't you see _something_?"

"We're all bored and just meeting each other," Applejack replied uneasily. "It's just a phase."

I knew that she was fibbing on one side of her observing self. "Come on darling! It's as clear as the gleam of a diamond-" Two of our other friends soon tumbled in from the left side of the waiting room, and all of our mouths went agape. Fluttershy's mane, for one thing, was a disastrous rosy pink mess with knots and all! Second, Dash had managed to trip on her hooves during the chase and land straight on top of the shy pegasus! Both of their faces, especially Dash's, were bright red, and their eyes looked as wide as caught deer.

To my disappointment, Twilight had torn her gaze away from Erasmus and knelt to her friends. Applejack, Erasmus, Mede, and I did the same. "Fluttershy? Rainbow Dash? What happened?"

Fluttershy opened her mouth but soon shut it back up. "Racing," Dash answered for them with a hint of shyness. Wait-Dash in NEVER shy!

"Are you alright, Dash," Applejack asked cautiously, as if she had read and agreed with my thoughts. "You guys look more caught redhanded than Apple bloom and her friends did when they pranked Pinkie!"

"Right, Pinkie!" Dash abruptly leapt off of Fluttershy and tried to exit the waiting room before Twilight grabbed her tail.

"And Fluttershy thought that you needed the attention," Twilight teased lightly, making Dash squirm and turn silent. I stiffened a giggle when staring at Dash, and Applejack noticed how strange I was acting.

"Rarity, you alight there? We already have one hurt baby dragon and two silent friends. Are_ you _okay?" Twilight, Erasmus, and Mede stared at me with concern, and yet it was all too amusing to be real. They're all probably as oblivious as Dash!

"I am fine, Applejack. Why don't we visit Spike?" They all hesitated before nodding in agreement, and Twilight had once again lead the way.

It was up to me to straighten the true and honest emotions of my friends, since it was I, once again, who was up for such a critical task.

**Spike's P.O.V.**

Why oh why was I pied in front of every darn pony? I held back a loud groan, as the friendly and bubbly nurse, Mr. Speckles. He had been a remarkable nurse, giving me positive remarks and making funny faces for me to chuckle at. And even when his efforts had failed, Speckles knew when it was the best time to turn silent or stir up a better joke.

"Don't sweat off your scales just yet, kid,"Speckles optimistically decreed as we exited his small office. "We're just going to say 'good night' to your friends. And because you were amazing with your injuries during the sudden operation, you're free to go the next morning!" This made me lighten up and crane may neck to smile at the cheerful colt nurse.

"Thanks. Now I won't have to slouch at the looks of my worried friends. Even Twilight can come off as paranoid about my injuries." This intrigued the nurse wheeling me in the pearly halls.

"Twilight, eh? Is she a…sister of yours I'm guessing?"

"Kind of," I replied honestly. "She's a mare, a very talented mare whom I've assisted for quite a while. She's very kind and is great at making friends."

Mr. Speckles smiled kindly at me. "You're quite the admirer, heh Spike?"

"When you meet my older sister, you'll know."

"Is there anyone else, kid?"

"Rarity." I slapped my mouth with my hands right after the beautiful name had escaped my mouth and thoughts. Mr. Speckles chuckled at my shy look.

"Pretty name for a pretty mare, huh?" I nodded sheepishly and hesitantly released my mouth.

"Promise that you won't tell?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a cough drop in my eye!" I laughed out loud at this, knowing full and well how similar it was to Pinkie Pie's oath of honesty.

"You know Pinkie Pie the party planner," I stated knowingly. But to my surprise, Mr. Speckles only cocked his tangy orange head, and his mustard yellow mane waved to his side.

"I can't say that I do, Spike. But anyway, if you've got feelings for this 'Rarity,' know that love is like-" He withdrew a spare needle from his ear, and I gulped. "-Like a needle punctuating flesh. You cannot give the patient a shot or multiple shots out of enjoyment, or your purpose of love will never remain strong. You must wait for the right…and the right time before confessing your feelings or else your realization will come from being far too quick or from being far too slow."

I nodded and thanked Mr. Speckles with admiring eyes. He really needed to meet Pinkie Pie, for they'd make awesome friends with their far too similar fun-loving personalities. And aside from that, Speckles was very-um-intelligent and knew his patients well after one introduction. Once he stopped my chair, I shut and opened my eyes to seven relieved faces.

"I told you guys." Twilight handed me my favorite baby blue blanket and gave me a motherly smile. "Spike is strong and immune to such forces. He's growing up. Isn't that right?" I nodded with a timid smile, for my vision was still dizzy enough to silence my tongue in bright places such as this hallway. That was why Mr. Speckles' room seemed as dark and yet as pleasant as night for my vision, but he probably knew that I needed to be stimulated for my dragon eyes to adjust sooner.

"See, Fluttershy?" Applejack handed me a small bag of apple slices and patted my hands. "He's going to be alight, and you didn't need to cause such a fuss." Next to her, Fluttershy hid her face in her pink mane in shame, and I felt terrible for making her fuss over my condition.

"S-sorry," she apologized. Yet, she soon brightened a little when I mouthed 'it's okay,' before turning to Dash. Dash's eyes regarded me cooly for a split second before giving me her tomboyish grin.

"You're okay, Spike. You'll be okay." I nodded before staring at the glamourous goddess before me.

"Take care of yourself Spike," Rarity's lovely voice silky slithered around my earshot.

But before I succumbed to a much needed nap, I heard a dark voice hiss in the back of my mind that was far too familiar. "You WILL get better if it's for the good of your life under my grasp."

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

The night sky displayed its luminous stars, moons, and planets above us. After I pushed open the crystal doors of the mammoth hospital, I stepped outside with my friends and into the night. But once I did, my gaze was set on Luna's artistic, moonlit canvas above us.

"Tongue Twister, isn't' it?" I craned my neck at Erasmus, who was too gazing at the night sky. "As you've read in my story, the heroine, Dawn herself, was hypnotized every night by such a sky like this one because like her distant cousin, the mythical Duke Artemis, her soul belonged to the night.

"And that was what determined her to develop her own perspective over the two quarreling kingdoms," I agreed with my eyes still sticking to the glowing moon.

"Ah, you are a quicker reader than most," Erasmus remarked. "But alas, you still have yet to reach the best part of the story." His tone carried pity with his playful pout. "Poor bookworm. Do tell me how you'll go through such torment."

"Oh," I rebuked challengingly. "So you believe that I'll fail to read your story just for the hopes of one happy ending? Is it that disappointing or that much of a bore?"

"I will inform you now that it _is _tragic for young mares like you to read," Erasmus explained with a pompous smirk. Oh please! He wasn't that much older than me and was probably no older than Big Macintosh! Oh how I was going to show that big-hoof author!

"I'm the first reader of this story," I stated confidently while smiling at his frozen state. But then, he regained his composure with one rough cough.

"And the first reader to be begging for a lighter sequel on the shelves," he shot back teasingly with a chuckle. I then stood on the tips of my hooves to reach at least his nose level. I had to admit at even this point; he was quite tall.

"We'll see who ends up begging," I turned bak to my friends, who were watching us move by move. Rainbow Dash purred with a small smirk, Applejack, Mede, and Fluttershy only shook their heads in amusement, and Rarity was smiling very happily and yet very insanely.

"I'm heading, ladies." Erasmus trotted back to the Sugarcube Corner entrance. Did time fly by that quick?

"Oh Twilight darling!" Rarity snatched me by the shoulders and dragged me to a side door of the diner. "I MUST do something with your dress. It looks so misfortunately ruffled!" Once we were put of our friends' sight, she covered my mouth with her hoof, huddled us to a stranded corner, and released me. "Twilight, you need help."

"What?" I began to panic all of a sudden from the abnormally stern tone in her voice. "Am I THAT drawn to the book? Am I coming off as rough? Geeky? Discombobulated?" She stuffed my mouth with a vanilla doughnut, and I managed to swallow the small yet sticky substance down my throat.

"No, you need help on the most confusing, heart-breaking, no, _heart-shredding _subject of all time," she explained hauntingly. I began to feel woozy under the tense guesses forming and zooming in circles around my mind. "Love." I snapped my gaze sharply back at Rarity.

"Love," I repeated in disbelief and scoffed. "Rarity-"

"Believe me when I say that you may have a colt to observe, and that certain colt is one who gave you a book in which you are raving over." My face scrunched up at my friend's sudden suspicions.

"Erasmus? But he's-he's new! Oh no no no no no! Rarity, you cannot just assume-"

"Oh but I am not _assuming_, Twilight. I _saw and know_ exactly how you were gazing at him!"

"It was over the book," I grumbled.

"Sure. But frankly, he didn't look at all appalled by your attention either."

"So you are saying," I concluded slowly. "That I should keep a close watch on Era?" My worst luck would've been that she'd agree with me.

"Yea!" To my disappointment, Rarity agreed, let out a squeal, and laid her head on my shoulder. "It'll be as romantic as the tale of the princess being locked up in a tower with nothing but books and paintings and what not until her mysterious savior journeys through thick and thin to reach her aid and rescue her!" I slowly backed away from my now starry-eyed friend.

"Whoa, take it easy, Rarity. We just met today and-"

"Hey book room!" I saw Erasmus bobbing for apples green and red and golden with Pinkie Pie, and she had a juicy granny smith apple in her mouth.

"Era-us 'old 'me 'ou love 'is 'ook," Pinkie squeaked under her apple and soon babbled for another after setting the first down.

Erasmus spat out his apple and winked at me. "Want to play a round for apples? I bet you bookworms are rather fond of them. Oh, and I happened to tell some of your friends more about our little exchange and bet. Perhaps you'd care to express your thoughts for these ladies here as my first devoted fan." A few young crusaders giggled next to him, and my hooves shook with anger.

"Devoted fan," I hissed. I stomped right up to that arrogant colt and snatched an apple from the small ripples of the open barrel with my mouth. "You're on!" To my dismay, his smirk only widened at me retrieving the apple. "What are you 'aring at?"

"I'm touched by how a fan is drawn to certain substances from the mouth. For you see Twilight, I had just succeeded in bobbing that apple, but it slipped." My face turned as scarlet red as the red apples in the bobbing barrel, and I spat it out in disgust.

"Too much for one party, Twilight?"

"Hold your tongue, mister."


	5. I knew it!

Chapter 4: I knew it!

**Applejack's P.O.V**.

A week had gone by pretty quickly ever since Pinkie through that wild and short party for the newbies, Era and Mede. Pinkie had raved about how everypony devoured almost all the sweets on the shelves of the diner and that she'd need my help for a while in batching up some more cakes and pies for customers. I didn't mind one bit, since winter break season was drifting in soon, and Apple bloom was getting old enough to help Big Macintosh with some more chores. By anyway on one sunny Tuesday before I reached the diner, I heard the sound of someone shrieking and quickly galloped to the scene.

When I reached my destination, Rarity's favorite mane parlor, 'Pearl Curl,' I sighed tiredly at the sight before me. It was either my gut or common friendship instinct that drew me to believe that Rarity was freaking out over Fluttershy's pink mane. I mean, it wasn't all perky as usual, but that didn't give any darn mare or colt or reason to shriek like a banshee filly!

"Fluttershy!" Rarity's sobs were endless, and Spike, who had recovered and was picked up by Twilight after Pinkie's party, patted her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay, Rarity-"

"Spike!" She embraced the baby dragon, and I held a smirk when he sighed in content. "Oh you poor naive thing! You have no idea how horribly suicidal this is-"

"My mane," Fluttershy asked quietly with some skepticism. I was skeptical as well and approached my three friends with raised eyebrows.

"What do y'all mean 'bout 'suicidal?' Isn't that a little bit over the top, Rarity?"

Rarity ushered for her favorite employee at the beauty parlor, Ms. Wisp, to wait a while before she signed her back in for her mane appointment. "Applejack, I wasn't only shrieking about Fluttershy's mane but how Dash has been treating her." This made the shy pegasus dip her head lowly in embarrassment and me turn to her nervously.

"What does she mean, Flutter?" Fluttershy weaved her hooves in her messy mane in hesitation before answering.

"She-she's just acting so….overprotective…I guess that's the word. It's mostly around Spike and I. Once, I decided to visit Twilight's house to see if he was okay like we agreed on, right?"

I nodded but then asked, "Weekly only."

"Weekly only," she swore. "I mean, you were busy with your farm and helping Pinkie with her work and Rarity…w-well…" Rarity gawked at Fluttershy's stuttering.

"Are you forgetting that I'm the only pony in Ponyville who's taking well-taken notes about Twilight and Era?" She flopped dramatically on the nearest maroon sofa and fanned herself with a 'Forever Filly' magazine. "Doesn't_ anypony _notice?"

"They're really…." Fluttershy and Spike simultaneously began before I shook my head in denial.

"Don't start any rinky dinky rumors, sugar cube. It's not right to jump to conclusions about our friends, and this is just like that discussion we had yesterday about the princess-"

"THANK YOU, APPLEJACK!" Rarity kissed me on my cheeks, and I gagged in disgust. "Oh….sorry…But look, since those two are arguing about that silly royal book, why don't we convince the 'Princess' to invite them on a 'debate' with 'three' ponies!" She squealed at the silly thought, and I turned back to Fluttershy.

"No listen y'all, I have to get back to Pinkie to help her. You guys are all welcomed to come. But before I go, Fluttershy, tell me what Dash has done." Fluttershy only gave Spike a pleading look, and the baby dragon decided to take up for her.

"Applejack, it's like this. The latest incident we had was yesterday, when Fluttershy was helping me one last time before we were both sure that I could read without getting dizzy again. Twilight was with Era and Mede getting some groceries from Poyville's market. But once they left, Dash came in and joined us in the reading. It wasn't too terribly awkward, but she's been doing this for awhile now….But soon, I head Dash scowl when Fluttershy decided to check my reflexes, and the pegasus left before we could question her. Do you think we….we made her feel left out?"

My mind whirled at the thought of Dash being this….oddly rude. Why would she be so left out during Spike's checkout? Then, I reached a more personal conclusion. "Fluttershy…how many times do you think Dash has hanged out with you this week?"

The shy pegasus muttered, "Around…ten or so times…"

"More like thirty," Spike grunted. "And when she sees me, it's only when I'm with Fluttershy!" Okay, now we were getting closer to the real situation! From what I saw back at that dang hospital, I really should've figured it out by now!

"Last question." I gave a small, triumphant smile before leaning in a bit too close for contact at the wide-eyed Fluttershy. "Does she get _this_ close to you sometimes?" Fluttershy flushed a little before nodding eagerly, and I stiffened a giggle at the amusing thought.

"What is it, Applejack? Is it me?"

"Yep."

Her teal eyes widened in worry. "Oh dear! Did I upset her? Have I overcrowded her? Hurt her feelings? Hurt her pride-" I covered her mouth with my hoof and dipped my earth brown cowboy hat in her direction.

"Let me put to you this way, Flutter. Dash has been turning green at you comforting Spike and not her."

"Why?"

"Simple, sugar cube. He's as jealous as Apple bloom was when Sweetie belle won that cutie mark of the year medal."

**Princess Luna's P.O.V.**

I decided that it was best to take my afternoon stroll earlier on this fair Tuesday because my dear sister, Princess Celestia, had informed me that there was going to be a rather brutal brush of a storm at the time of my stroll. Before I stepped out into the clearing of my favorite personal garden, I skimmed at my reflection in my hand mirror. It had been months since I've been restored back to my average royal self, and I've met many suitors that have claimed me to be the spitting image of my late father, King Orion. Truthfully, they were only partly correct. I hath his glossy midnight blue mane and rather thin structure, but I also hath my beloved aunt and father's sister, Princess Phoebe's glossy black mane and my mother, Queen Leto's sea green eyes. I admit that I am averagely attractive compared to the common mare, if not slightly more exotic. But if you had met my older sister before me, you'd only see me as a great disappointment. Princess Celestia has gorgeous locks of multicolored hair and bust from our mother's side and our father's lavender eyes and breathtaking crystal white coat. She will always be the ruler on top with the fiery, warm sunshine and skies to control at day for all of Equestria to witness in awe, whereas I will always remain the night's loaned watcher and doomed under a crown of complete solitude for all of Equestria to snore at.

"Stop this instant," I scolded myself and unlatched the door that lead to my beloved midnight garden. "You must control your emotions for the sake of staying who you are. Does thou not remember the last time?" I shivered to myself at the thought of the narrow clutches of invisible armor I was chained to during the attack of Nightmare Moon. That foul emotion imprisoned me until the Mare six were able to revive me from that curse.

Shaking myself head to clear my mind, I scanned over my favorite flowers in the garden, my white moon flowers. What I loved about them was was that they only opened at night and revealed their delicate beauty without a care. Celestia gave them to me on my…five-hundred and sixty seventh birthday I believe it was, before her mane had turned from rosy pink to multicolored. "They reminded me of how graceful and yet so very strong you are," she had said sincerely to me. "Take great care of them for me, sister."

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt thrash over me. Celestia had been so kind and forgiving to me from birth and now. And here I was, sinking in envious thoughts about how sincere and considerate and beautiful she was when I know in my heart that nopony has nor ever will deny it.

"I'm sorry, Celestia," I whispered to the closest enclosed moon flower.

"Well I first have to know what is it that you are so sorry for, Luna." I yelped in shock and whirled to my smiling sister. 'Why oh why did I not feel her aura behind me?"

"If you're wondering about my aura, the evening is close at hand," she explained, as if she had read my thoughts. "And since we are at the brink of winter, your time shall come sooner." I grew excited at the thought, yet I then remembered what I was sorry for.

"Celestia, fair sister…." Her kind eyes beckoned for me to continue. "You hath been so very generous and kind to thou's jealous sister, and I must make amends by apologizing for exhibiting such harsh behavior in the past and on thy part." Celestia shook her head with a smile and nuzzled my neck motherly.

"Now Luna," she soothed. "You must remember what father and mother had always reminded us to mind; 'The past, present, and future are mysteries untold…"

"So why must worry yourself when it's best to turn your stories to gold," I finished and nuzzled back. "Mother used to scold Father for being so paranoid, did he not?" Celestia stepped back to gaze happily at my shadowy and glistening garden.

"Indeed. Sometimes I'm as hot-headed as Father was ever though." She gave out a musical laugh.

"Yes," I laughed along with her. "Mother would once say that we both shared Father's stern antics as if we were able to slice them into pie slices!"

"Oh speaking of pies, remember when Mother accidentally splattered a pie over Uncle Vulcan and-" A shimmering letter appeared out of nowhere and hovered before Celestia. She scanned over the letter as I rolled my eyes. That was one small difference between us; she would forever ignore all of the books and turn to the paperwork, whereas I was the bookworm and contract loather for life.

She levitated the scroll to scroll itself up, and it disappeared in thin air. "That was from the Hoofton kingdom again requesting for my hoof in marriage to one of the sons of the court."

"Oh _really_?" I teasingly propelled my tail and giggled femininely. "Is thou willing to finally reply to the…..tenth letter I believe from Hoofton's marriage request?"

"I have failed to mention a small detail about their requests, fair sister." Celestia grinned mischievously before circling me. "This invitation to the gleaming city of Hoofton involves your hoof as well." My eyes widened, as a sudden rush of uncomfortable emotions rushed through me. 'I haven't felt this…this insecure ever since I felt the first stares of several suitors as a young filly!'

"Sister…." My breath was caught in my suddenly dry throat, and I gulped to ease myself. "Sister, this is unexpected."

Celestia laughed loudly before slowly trotting away from me. "Oh Luna," she rebuked playfully. "Don't tell me that you have failed to see yourself as a goddess after all these years!"

"I am well aware of my royal blood," I answered somewhat confidentially. But she rolled her eyes and faced me once more.

"No. I meant your blessed features. Luna, you are more than what you believe, and you should stop pushing yourself down. For once, be as equal as me in the halls of another's kingdom." She raised a hoof at me and smiled.

I tapped my chin and considered the possible options. "Is this an order or request?"

"It is a request, but I'd be delighted if I had my sister there with me to determine if the prince is a kind or foolish colt." I mirrored her smile and accepted her hoof. Together, we strolled back into the palace and sat in the royal library. "Sister, what must we do now?"

"Do you remember the Mane six's leader and owner of the Element of Magic?" I nodded and grinned slightly at the memory of her being so friendly to my original bellowing self on Nightmare Night.

"Twilight Sparkle, your head student I assume?" She nodded and began to effortlessly report a message with a levitating letter and pen.

"She is my most prized student and has yet to fail me. I am now replying to the kingdom of Hoofton. We will leave at the requested time; next evening. Will you please write to Twilight about the request at hand and ask if she'd be willing to accompany us? The kingdom insists I bring a few close allies and/or friends for some peculiar reason, and I must obey their laws. She is allowed to bring as many friends as she so wish, but she must inform them of what is expected in the Hoofton kingdom."

"But Tia." I looked at my hooves and asked, "This-This Twilight…How do you know that..she knows?" Celestia smiled at me and was unfazed when the reply to Hoofton's letter dissolved into thin air.

"If I know my most prized student, she knows the history and present laws of Hoofton like the back of her hooves."

**Spike's P.O.V.**

"He does not!" I covered my ears with a small groan. "He does too!"

"But what about Big Macintosh?"

"That is my brother you're talkin' 'bout, Rarity!"

"But you cannot decree your brother's own emotions over Fluttershy," Rarity argued with her arms crossed. Even in frustration, that glamourous pony always had my heart in her hooves. Now, she and Applejack were arguing about if Dash was jealous over me about Fluttershy. And as they were continuing their bickering, I gave Fluttershy a sympathetic grin and ushered for her to speak.

"Um, guys?"

"Besides Rarity, this isn't about BigMacintosh's feelings; it's about Dash's. Can you not see over your notes about Twi and Era about Fluttershy and Dash?"

"Oh so _now_ you're so interested in my observations!" Rarity crossed her arms over her chest.

"Guys," Fluttershy tried to speak louder.

"Well…I just need to speak to Dash about all of this before things take their turns for the worst." But before Applejack could turn to the door, Fluttershy huffed a long breath.

"GUYS!" This made Rarity, Applejack, me, and the other ponies in the parlor jump and turn at the trembling Fluttershy. Blushing fiercely, she approached Applejack and timidly explained. "Please….Let's just not make a huge real out of this-"

I suddenly felt a pang of indigestion, and I immediately let out a fiery green belch. A shining letter hovered before my friends' eyes, and Applejack tentatively scanned over the letter and gasped.

"What?" I stood on the tips of my toes to get a better look at the letter. "Applejack? What's it say?"

"Apparently Rarity," Applejack let out a laugh. "If we had made any bets in those arguments about Twi and the princess, you'd win without a doubt."

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

Ever since Spike had gotten hurt, I began to get well acquainted with Era and Mede. They came to Ponyville as temporary tourists and were professional photographers on break and surprisingly, close friends with Prince Oz from Hoofton.

"We were assigned to take some pictures of Prince Oz's cousin's wedding," Mede told me on that sunny Tuesday afternoon in the vacant, grassy hills. They had wanted to meet me here for another debate on Spike's condition and on our book. "And this clumsy brother of mine tripped into the cake and was the main star of the reception's entertainment. I took several pics, gave them to old Oz, and we grew fond of each other ever since."

I stared at her with admiration. "That must have been amazing," I sighed. "To become friends and meet somepony with an interesting past like that."

"Yes," Era agreed. "It was not too long ago, about a year ago if I'm correct. How'd you know about our princes' past, bookworm?" I wiggled my nose teasingly at him before explaining.

"Well if you must know, I know about everything there is to know about the royal Hoofton family. Prince Oz was born from King Gregory and Queen Juno. They had also one younger daughter named…" I frowned at the sudden memory of a wedding crashing villain. "Chrystal, or now Chrysalis after she was apparently kidnapped by an unknown changeling king whom was related to the queen and raised her to be equally as evil."

"You say her name as if you've known a deadly enemy, Twilight," Mede told me sympathetically. "Tell me about your experiences." With a much quieter voice, I told her about the time when Shining Armor, my older brother, was getting married to my favorite foul sitter, Princes Cadence. I told her about my suspicions of Cadence herself, being imprisoned, and helping the real Cadence reveal the impostor herself; Queen Chrysalis.

After ending my tale with the reception, Mede comforted me with a warm, gentle hand on my shoulder and a smile that made me mirror her. Who knew that such a pony held so much…warmth and kindness with only a smile? However, the blissful moment was interrupted when Era wrapped his hoof around me.

"That is so sweet," he cooed before I pushed him off. He smirked as I held the book under his nose. "Still not giving up on that story, huh Twilight?"

"Only when you admit that this story needs another supporting character," I declared while slamming the book at his hooves, yet I checked to see that it wasn't damaged. "This story lacks a feminine character, someone who'll help Prince Leonardo pull that gloomy colt Alexander off his rear and start thinking more about the good of the kingdom!"

Erasmus only continued to stiffen his giggles and shake his head. "No way am I going to listen to one single fan. This is _my _story, thank you very much." I narrowed my gaze at him and glanced at Mede desperately.

Luckily, Mede knew just the trick and pouted at her younger brother. "Era, Twilight adores your story and just wants you to at least consider adding a female character." I nodded in agreement and mouthed 'thanks' to Mede.

"What about you, Mede?" Era lazily leaned back on our baby blue picnic blanket. "If you're so interested, why didn't you read it?"

Mede only smiled and proclaimed. "Because, dear brother, Twilight is the first pony you've ever allowed to read your story." I subconsciously flushed at the comment before turning back to Erasmus.

He faced me as well with another one of his pompous grins. "We've been arguing about this book for a while, bookworm. Maybe it's best that you return to your fairy tales because I'm most certainly NOT adding a character that will mess up this story."

A frown stretched across my features, yet I quickly recovered. "But if you at least try, you'll never know. This is a magnificent story; it just has enough room for one-"

He roared before pushing me down the sloping hill where we sat. With a yelp, I was forced to succumb to gravity as we both rolled with our hooves on each other's shoulders. We came to a stop when I was able to lift us in a less tumbling position with my magic. But once I did, we were still far too close for contact. His golden eyes were looming blissfully above my violet eyes, his fairly strong hooves were still on my tiny shoulders and on my shaky knees, and his nose had made contact with mine. Luckily, our lips were't touching, yet I felt his warm breath hover above my small lips. 'Get up,' my mind screamed. But I was entranced by those golden eyes of his, and he seemed to be equally as dazed. Then for a moment, I thought he was leaning in to k-

"Are you guys okay," a familiar voice asked from above us. "Or…do you want me to leave you two alone?" I groaned and sat up to peer at Spike, who was in front of Fluttershy and Rarity clutching a letter with Princess Celestia's seal. The princess!

"Thanks, Spike." I levitated the letter to let it hover under my eyes and opened it. "It's from…Princess…Luna? Hm…Dear Miss Twilight Sparkle, as you probably know, a prince from Hoofton has requested for us to meet him for a discussion in matrimony." I glanced at my friends, who were either wide eyed or giggling with pride, and I continued to read the letter. "His name is Prince Oz Achilles Troy of Hoofton Kingdom, and we humbly request for you to join us. We leave tomorrow afternoon, when the sun is at its highest. Please let us know if you are able to attend, for it is a law under Hoofton's court for a rather decent amount of friends of our kingdom to attend. You many bring as many friends as you ever so wish, but please pack lightly and inform your friends over what is expected. Sincerely, Princess Luna"

Once I had finished reading, my mind swarmed over the wonderful and horrible possibilities in this marriage. 'What if I'm promoted or fired or forced to retire? Will the princesses change their ways? Where will they live? And what about the governmental system? Will we rise or fall? What about-'

"Twilight," Fluttershy interrupted my thoughts shyly. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course but…." I shook my head, knowing full and well that it was selfish of me to drag them along with my fears. "You guys may come as well." Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike perked up with excited smiles.

"Let's go tell the others," Spike cheered while taking the two mares' hooves.

"Oh, but what do I wear," Rarity swooned under the blushing Spike. "Oops! Terribly sorry, Spike."

"Are we allowed to go on the trip?" Erasmus teasingly nuzzled the right side of my neck, and a fiery blush speed across my cheeks.

"Uh." I gave a shaky and slightly dazed smile. "That would be….wonderful." Truly, my heart gave a noticeable leap at how Erasmus smiled at my reply, and I suddenly felt myself floating under misty clouds. With a goofy smile, I trotted with my friends to tell the others. When Rarity hopped next to me, I failed to acknowledge her presence before she started to have a silent giggle fit.

"What?"

"Oh…"Rarity's blue eyes glistened with mischief. "Poor poor Twilight! You've got it bad!" I wanted to ask her what in the world she was raving about, but she cupped my chin and turned it to where Erasmus was having a conversation with Mede. And once my eyes beheld his golden eyes, my muscles began to rumble and churn like butter, and my heart raced on an ominous track.

"Yep, and you know it!" I groaned in defeat, for she knew that I read that horrible book on mare and colt emotions.

"Please don't-"

"You're head over heels for Era!"

**This may seem too cliche or too sparkly, but it'll soon turn gory and grim. I can assure you that before you continue. Please review! **


	6. Having not a care in the world

Chapter 6: Not so free nilly

**Applejack's P.O.V.**

I still could not believe that any palace would be as free nilly as this palace! If Twilight didn't notice it, which was pretty likely with that handsome boyfriend of hers, then I'm the only pony here whom has noticed how messed up Hoofton is. You see, after I ate my apple tart breakfast at that fancy diner, I decided to pay more attention to the guest room I'm sharing with Fluttershy. Of course, we sleep in separate beds and she was more than capable of making her own, but I know how exhausted she has been with that crazy Rainbow Dash zooming and carrying on madness all over the palace. I decided that I had somewhat of a duty to make her bed as well.

But before I entered out room, something peculiar caught my eye. I trotted to the oval-shaped and surprisingly opened window on my left, and I gasped at the horrific sight. Several ponies were imprisoned in heavy, iron chains that bruised and scarred them. Even little foals were caught up in the mess, and most of the prisoners looked to be about their age. From my spot in the window, I could easily make out what these hard-hearted guards and abused citizens were saying.

"King Benjamin has hear by declared you eleven prisoners guilty and beheaded for the act of impersonation," one guard declared unemotionally from a twilling, golden papyrus scroll. I covered my mouth, afraid that I'll yelp in fear. How could anypony ever accept such a horrendous act? Even if these ponies were guilty, the crime of 'impersonation' didn't seem like an exact simile for 'murder'. And being the pony I am, murder is and has been the only crime I've heard that can freely result to karma on one's life with one swipe of the ax.

"We plead on the right of defense," one mare with a burnt orange mane wailed while holding a pouty foal in her lap. The guards surrounding them only laughed mockingly at her tear-stroked face, yet the head guard soon pounded on the desk from where he stood.

"ENOUGH! You all were disguised as soldiers and impersonating our symbol-"

"What did you EXPECT US TO DO," one twitching, shriveled, and blue-maned stallion snapped, while being supported by another 'prisoner.' "Your king has been doubling our tax rates constantly ever since that stupid announcement about the engagement! And now, my wife is in a long lost coma, my two children are skinny and weak, and now, we have practically every memorable possession confiscated from us!"

"That was the law of-" That same stone-faced guard pointed out before being interrupted once more.

"Can't you see?" Another mare with jungle green hair screamed while being taken down by one aggressive guard. "We're DYING! DYING I TELL YOU! If I was that foolish princess, I'd FLEE!"

"Than that's what we should do dearie heh heh," one white-haired, psychotic colt shouted moronically. "Heh heh, flee and be the daises and dumbs of the princess Cele!"

"SILENCE!" The head guard ushered for the eleven ponies to be imprisoned by the other sixteen guards around them. "You are sentenced for two days in the darkest pit of our prison-"

"You son of a-" the tangy maned mare hissed before getting slapped by two snickering guards. I yelped loud enough for one guard to look around their setting, and I slinked beneath the window and out of their sight.

"You eleven are soon to be sentenced to death," the head guard continued. "For we'd commit to the trial now, yet your acts of stealing count against you to be imprisoned."

"Consider it our greatest honor," one colt with spectacles growled. "For I came here to assist my family, and I find that they have rotted when their chances of a riot were less than likely. I now stand and loath this kingdom under my family's name with pride and will do so UNTIL I DIE!" My heart went for that brave group, especially the tangy maned mare and the colt with spectacles.

Soon however, they were dragged into the dark, gloomy prison of Hoofton. After they were out of my sight, I quickly ran to the grand library for some information on these trials. "Why would any king establish such unfair laws? Taxes? We hadn't received a lick of any tax since we arrived here-"

"What's the rush, Jack?" I braked before Rainbow Dash and Rarity, who was now giggling to herself for a reason that was unknown to me. At any regular moment, I'd ask why one of my friends was all bubbly and giggly. But now, something more important, for the greater good and for our own kingdom was at hand.

I quickly attempted to pass them, yet Rarity grabbed my tail. "Look guys, I can't talk about this right now."

"Why not," Dash peered at me with curiosity while circling me. "Is someone sickly nauseous?"

I clutched my own stomach at the recurring thought of visible blood on some of the guard's axes. "Ugh….Not really….But that's not why I'm rushin'. We got big, major time trouble-"

"Oh REALLY?" Dash's rosy eyes sparkled, and she cupped Rarity's hooves with batting eyes. "Then Spike can proclaim to his long lost Rarity about-"

"Wait just a churn!" It was then I who slowly, suspiciously circled Dash. "Dash, you've never cared a wee nilly thing about…what I thought you were proclaiming! And I've never seen you this way…" Her teeth were visibly chattering, yet she managed to put on a shaky grin.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Applejack! Honest! I'm stupendous-" Rarity quickly slammed her hooves over 'Dash's mouth, and I smiled triumphantly.

"Nopony ever uses such a word constantly except for _Pinkie Pie_!" Rarity gave a sigh of defeat before she disassembled the gears of one once invisible black bracelet on Pinkie's hoof. And soon, Pinkie's disguise of a light teal coat, rainbow mane, and rosy eyes dissolved back to the rosy pinked coat and maned pony with crystal blue eyes that we loved.

"Alright you caught me, Jack. But it was Rarity's idea!" She poked her hoof at Rarity, and the glamourous mare sighed admittedly.

"I was only testing this device Pinkie invented to see if it'd work with Fluttershy," she explained. "You've seen how noticeable Dash's crush on Fluttershy is." I shrugged but then stared at Pinkie's bracelet.

"Where'd you get that changeling dust?"

"Oh that's SO easy," she shrilled. "That swiss legged queen left some on the stage back in Canterlot, and I figured what the heck and swept some up into this molted antennae from one other changeling." I gawked at Pinkie, and Rarity, too, was equally shocked. Who knew that Pinkie, out of all of us, would string and gear up such a difficult and undiscovered invention with two mere decomposed substances? It wasn't that Pinkie was the dimmest light bulb in the closet, yet her mind always seemed up with her balloons.

"How'd you know that this would actually be put into good use," Rarity asked in amazement. "When I asked you about it, I didn't expect you to physically have such a device!"

Pinkie shrugged while blushing scarlet. "Oh stop, guys! Anypony could gear this baby up! All you need is the antennae, the dust, and a small portion from the pony you want to change into. And then-PRESTO!"

I almost broke into an excited grin at the new discovery, but my mind then took a u-turn back to the palace we were in now and what was going on outside of this 'free nilly' place. "I'd love to see how this'll work, Pinkie, Rarity. But I gotta split, so please don't hurt anypony's feelings with it! Got it?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a cupcake in my eye." I giggled before running off and resuming to the problem at hand.

Once I reached the grand library, I heard the sound of two ponies discussing something softly to each other. I tried to resist the urge to eavesdrop. Yet when I heard the sound of lips parting, my curiosity had gotten the best of me, and I peered through the thirty so degree of the doorway.

Twilight's face was beyond comical, with her cheeks as red as roses and her grin all lopsided and slightly puckered. Erasmus smirked at this and asked her, "_You're not that mare, Twilight, right? You do not compare at all to such a cruel creature. For she stomped on my heart and tormented it until you came and brought me back on my hooves." _I involuntarily stood back in shock. Now what boyfriend would speak that much about his ex around his beloved in that way? To my shock, Twilight had nodded and then froze in fear. Her eyes began to dilate into a glazed state, and she shook her head several times, as if she was disagreeing with someone. But who?

_"Wow," _Twilight yelped suddenly while glancing at the library's clock. _"Look at the time! Spike really needs me to-" _Once Twilight began to gallop to the opposing door, which was closest to them, Era swerved his now visible grey horn around, and the door slammed shut. Flames immediately surrounded my friend, and that creep hovered over her.

_"You will pay, Twilight Sparkle, little whiz. "You will pay for all the torments you have brought on me." _ I brushed my hooves several times in anger and immediately pounced right in to save my friend. But before my hooves had even brushed the door, hard hooves gripped my legs and threw me into the hall. I backed away without looking at my attacker in fear and flinched at the sound of her laughter.

'Her?' I finally opened my emerald eyes to the suspect herself, Mede. After seeing what that creep of her younger brother did to my friend, I had enough anger to confront this traitor. "What do you and your no good brother want? He just attacked one of my best friends in there! Do you expect me to keep my mouth shut an-" Mede only cackled at me and used her now visible, charcoal black horn to nail me in place with grey sticker darts. I yelped in pain as they landed on my legs and managed to stick. Small currents of blood trickled from the darts, and I had to turn my head back to Mede to prevent myself from throwing up. Then, my mouth was gagged by a small but thick piece of rope.

"Hush that trap of yours will you," Mede snapped, while gazing at her reflection in a hoof held mirror. "I now will never make the mistake again in underestimating those stupid bonds of you brats. Era knew all along, and now we both will never be fooled!" With a flick of her hooves, the darts had released my front and back legs from the floor, yet I was still bleeding in those four spots. I was then pulled by an unseen force to Mede's side, and even when I tried to resist by thrashing my head back and forth or retreating back, my efforts were in vain. She wrapped her left hoof around me and flashed me a murderous smile before transforming into the demonic creature she was; a changeling.

Her golden hair and mane disappeared and was replaced by mane locks of endless midnight and a charcoal black coat. Her auburn eyes soon glowed neon green and widened with the essence of visible greed, and ripped, turquoise wings rested on her sides. Not only was Mede _a_ changeling; she was_ the _changeling who almost ruined Twilight's brother's marriage, Queen Chrysalis! After witnessing my mixed expression of shock, rage, and fear, she cackled maliciously before tightening her painful grip on my shoulders and sprinkling me with neon green dust. Once I sneezed loudly after my gag was removed, a bubbling, torturous pain developed in my stomach, and I felt like I was caught in a wild fire that burned and ripped my insides to shreds.

As I howled in pain, Chrysalis slapped me and dissolved us both to a dense pit in what I recognized as Hoofton's dungeon. I continued to howl until the pain had suddenly subdued, and the cackling changeling queen had sent a chilling whisper to my ear. "Thank you for doing my deeds, child. Check twice before getting sneak peeks of our plans."

Her body literally melted into a dark gray goo and oozed into my automatically opened mouth. I gave out a whimper, yet my body was immovable and stiff from the paralyzing dust she inflicted onto me. I felt my soul, the soul that was honest and would never betray my friends, drift lower and lower to where I no longer looked with my own eyes and was tiny enough to fit in my manipulated mind. I felt Chrysalis cackle merge into a Southern tone, my tone. She now was free to look with my emerald eyes and held complete control over me.

But before my soul had slipped into unconsciousness, I gave on last message to my friends. 'Please guys,' I begged. 'Save Twilight, and know flee Hoofton with the princesses. We'll always have each other.' At that point, I would've wished more than ever to see what disastrous prank Rarity and Pinkie conducted that day.

**Princess Luna's P.O.V.**

I woke up rather late this morning. Being the ongoing princess of the night and having to stay up quite late for the moon made me miss my chances of being a morning mare. I groggily sat up from my bed of silky mauve and navy blue sheets and went to the palace's diner for a quick bite of their famous cinnamon rolls. I had heard from Celestia that they were scrumptious and came in several mouthwatering flavors. I stepped in lightly to avoid being bowed to, for I guess I was getting rather tired of the bowing formality after being accompanied by Twilight on Nightmare Night.

I smiled at the memory of the helpful student. She reminded me so much of myself, and yet, she held so much of Princess Celestia's warmth in her eyes. It was as if…no….Twilight looked nothing like us, didn't she? It was true that her eyes were fairly similar to Celestia, yet my sister and I have yet to be wed and have never-ahem-bore any young foals. But every time I saw that young mare, I saw my sister at young-

"Good morning, your highness." I jumped and faced the male intruder. "Whoa whoa! It's me, your highness. I did not mean to frighten you, my dear." The intruder's stormy gray eyes met mine with a warm smile, and I quickly relaxed.

"Tis truly my fault, your grace . For I have yet to remember that this is thou's sacred territory and-" Prince Oz laughed heartedly, and I quickly stopped my blabbering. His laugh was so…cheerful and gave me an odd and rather uncomfortable sensation. I put a soft hoof on my tingling stomach, as it did several flip-flops and churns. What in Equestria or Hoofton was wrong with me? I never acted this way around my sister, parents, friends, or even other suitors! This unnamed emotion was terribly new, and yet with it being so frightening, I adored it all the while!

"Are you going to get your breakfast, your highness?" I swiftly turned back to Oz and smiled kindly.

"There is no need for formalities," I assured him, as I pointed to a baker on the other side two blueberry rolls with creamy icing on top. "You may call me Luna."

He grinned and pointed out a picture of two syrupy pancakes and called, "Two buttered pancakes in syrup without berries, please." We then took our places on a fairly large table that sat next to the risen, afternoon sun. After looking at the sun, I blushed at the memory of sleeping so late.

It was as if he read my thoughts when he asked, "You're quite the night mare, huh?" I nodded, yet the two words he proclaimed, 'night mare', froze my throat. It had been quite awhile since I was unconscious during Nightmare Moon's destructive times. I have always loathed that sickening spirit which tempted me so long ago into being enslaved into the shell of a monster. Not only had I lost my self, but I lost the trust of my people. And at some point in time, I knew that even my dear sister had her doubts when either she was forced to imprisoned me or even farther back in time. I swore never to take such a demonic form again, yet even my self-assurance was no match for every recurring nightmare that I still dreamt about those lonely nights.

Prince Oz must've noticed my spirit fall, and he reached out to stroke my cheek. I blushed above his hoof, yet I leaned in slightly to the kind gesture. "It is not horrible being who you are, Luna." I stared at him with wide, dewy eyes.

"I-I know…You've heard the story haven't you?" He nodded grimly and soon stroked my cheeks.

"You couldn't help it if you were jealous of Celestia, my dear. You can never choose how you feel; it just happens. I have always envied those princes whom have always won over maidens and knights for their riches. Our kingdom is not the richest, and that matters the most to every princess." My lips snarled in anger at the thought of big-headed and snooty princes and princesses trotting over such a kind prince and kingdom.

"That doesn't make sense, you high-"

"Oz."

"Oz. You are such a kind prince with loving parents. Why would they be that way?" I felt my voice began to rise dangerously up, but I didn't care. "Who DID THIS?"

Oz grabbed a gently hold of my hooves and sat me down before continuing. "There was once a princess named Princess Alana, whom rejected me because she had chosen a sturdier husband and king named Prince Roy, whom was twenty years older than her." I gagged at the thought and glanced at my rolls. That conversation was drastically making me loose my appetite.

"Well, you shouldn't have been rejected. You're a wonderful prince and…colt." I blushed harder, and his eyes widened in hope. This prince may not have realized it, but he was so tragically charming!

"Do you really think so?" I rolled my eyes and put my hooves into his, which were slightly bigger and warmer.

"Why of course I do, Oz." For a slight second, a small surge went through my skull as his eyes flashed a bit in an odd neon shade, but I quickly ignored it. Now, it was my duty to find out if either Celestia, I, or any other princess was suitable enough to sit next to his throne.

**Spike's P.O.V.**

When I entered the grand library, I was dumbfounded by how many books were scattered on the floors. 'It must've been Dash,' I guessed in my mind, as I reached out to grab several handfuls of the thick books. Twilight would've thrown a fit at such a disorganized sight, and I wasn't necessarily in the right mood to be scolded.

That Prince Oz was somewhat fishy, at least in my opinion. I mean, I first figured that I disliked him when he only introduced himself by saying, _"Good evening, ladies."_ It was as if Era and I weren't even there! Maybe he didn't know that a baby dragon was included on the guest list, but he winked at Erasmus! Or maybe he winked at him because he knew that Twilight and Era were kind of 'in item', or-

"Hey scales!" I happily whirled to the Southern accent's owner and hopped several times in glee. I also ignored how many books I had managed to let scatter on the floor in the process. "What's gotten into you, small fry?"

"Applejack! Applejack!" I could barely contain my excitement. "Remember when you mentioned how 'free nilly' this place was and stuff?" Her eyes widened in fear for a moment, before I harsh growl escaped from her lips.

"Nope," she shouted. "No no no, you pesky varmint! Mind your own business about what people blurt out! It's not my fault that we're both very cranky over what's goin' on! Get out of my way!" She roughly pushed me aside and headed for the nearest, the west exit of the library.

"Wait! Please at least help me with this mess?"

"I'm not responsible for Dash's messes," Applejack blurted out with a stubborn frown on her face. What made her so-so cranky and rude? "I'm going to go get me some breakfast!"

"We just had breakfast," I informed her, before she galloped back to push me back into the mess.

"I don't give a darn road kill slash, runt!" She then galloped back to the exit, as my head began to grow dizzy.

"Women," I muttered before sighing and resuming to the mess. "Mares in general! Why is AJ acting so rude, and why did Dash make the mess?" I leaned against a stable-looking bookcase, before several books showered over me and hit my scaly head. "Oh Twilight, you'd know what to do. Or maybe…" Then, one other smart, beautiful mare caught my attention. "RARITY!"

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of laughter, and my violet eyes opened to a magnificent ball in Equestira's sleek ballroom. Suddenly, a pony in a puffy, cotton candy colored dress adjusted and helped raise a shimmering disco ball over the hundreds of colts and mares gracefully dancing in either waltzes of freestyle groups. I, meanwhile, could only gawk on the floor in shock. Why was I here? First I was in Hoofton with…My blood ran cold at the thought of that traitor, the traitor whom Shining Armor and I had met when he was an orphan.

"Erasmus," I growled to myself. "You're going to pay greatly for making relive this-"

"Twilight!" I was immediately held in a bone-crushing hug by the pink mare.

"Pinkie-What-"

"Where's your date? Isn't he supposed to have came?"

"Pinkie I don't exactly know what you're-"

"There's my little girl," a familiar, deep voice sang and embraced me warmly. I soon felt all of my fears being lifted off my chest, and I couldn't help but grin at the midnight black colt before me. His eyes were were a striking shade of light green, and his smile lit up my thoughts. "What? No 'Hello, Father?"

The blissful moment ended from my gasp in shock. "Father?"

"Yes," a voice crooned in my ear. "Prince Thanatos, whom was once known as the Lord of Disharmony, is your father. He married your mother, and your so-called brother isn't even one of your blood. Your 'loving' mother sold you to your adoptive parents so that you wouldn't end up like your father!" I whirled to Erasmus and bore my glare into his golden eyes. Those eyes may have caught my attention once in awhile. But now, my thoughts were centered on his merciless insults. How dare he speak of our family and lie about my birth in such a way!

"You bring me to my past with your own powers just to insult me?" My eyes began to glow white in fury, and the scene around us froze and dissolved into mist. We were now in an empty podium, and my anger was only increasing by the minute. "I have now been reincarnated to face you rebel, you, you MONSTER!"

"All too familiar, isn't it, whiz?" I charged him head on with my shiny horn. But once I had barely scratched him, he disappeared into thin air and taunted me from the now twirling, illusionary mirrors surrounding me and holding his reflection. "Giving up yet?" I growled and blasted several recurring mirrors. "Oh, that bunt me, love! Ha Ha Ha!" "You really light up my mood, you know that?" "Ooh, sparkly!" "Oh, you need practice, Twilight! Though I do admit that you're cute when enraged."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears threatened to spill over my vision, as I began to grow weaker and weaker from my emotions carrying away my power's strength. After the gazillionth shot, my hooves gave in, and I fainted on the dusty grounds of his illusion. But before my eyes succumbed to closing in for slumber, I felt Era's strong hooves lift me up and stroke my cheek. Then, I felt another presence, except she was unseen.

"You've done better," the unseen, feminine voice hissed in our direction. "How long do you plan to keep this up?"

"I know what our prince has in store for her, C," Era remarked dully. "Just let me seal her into my plans a few more times, and then I'll hand her over back to the others."

"Do you even know what his exact plans are, 'brother?'"

"We may as well ask." I felt Era hold me tighter, and his 'sister' gave a mocking laugh.

"Don't waste your time reminiscing, boy. For this time now is a privilege. Her life for the princess'. Am I correct?"

I couldn't help but moan into slumber when that renegade replied, "Absolutely."

**What do you think? Okay, so just in case if you're confused, the Prince of Disharmony, (hint), is Twilight's father. You guys probably know by now who Twilight's mother is. But if you don't, sorry you'll just have to wait! And yes; Twilight and Era were in love in their 'past lives' and were once raised in Canterlot with Shining Armor. That was before that scene in the prologue. And one more thing; Chrysalis was Mede this whole time and now has possessed Applejack since she was close to figuring out their plans with their kingdom, Equestria, and the beloved princesses. Does that help clear the air? Feel free to review!**


	7. Not so free nilly

Chapter 6: Not so free nilly

**Applejack's P.O.V.**

I still could not believe that any palace would be as free nilly as this palace! If Twilight didn't notice it, which was pretty likely with that handsome boyfriend of hers, then I'm the only pony here whom has noticed how messed up Hoofton is. You see, after I ate my apple tart breakfast at that fancy diner, I decided to pay more attention to the guest room I'm sharing with Fluttershy. Of course, we sleep in separate beds and she was more than capable of making her own, but I know how exhausted she has been with that crazy Rainbow Dash zooming and carrying on madness all over the palace. I decided that I had somewhat of a duty to make her bed as well.

But before I entered out room, something peculiar caught my eye. I trotted to the oval-shaped and surprisingly opened window on my left, and I gasped at the horrific sight. Several ponies were imprisoned in heavy, iron chains that bruised and scarred them. Even little foals were caught up in the mess, and most of the prisoners looked to be about their age. From my spot in the window, I could easily make out what these hard-hearted guards and abused citizens were saying.

"King Benjamin has hear by declared you eleven prisoners guilty and beheaded for the act of impersonation," one guard declared unemotionally from a twilling, golden papyrus scroll. I covered my mouth, afraid that I'll yelp in fear. How could anypony ever accept such a horrendous act? Even if these ponies were guilty, the crime of 'impersonation' didn't seem like an exact simile for 'murder'. And being the pony I am, murder is and has been the only crime I've heard that can freely result to karma on one's life with one swipe of the ax.

"We plead on the right of defense," one mare with a burnt orange mane wailed while holding a pouty foal in her lap. The guards surrounding them only laughed mockingly at her tear-stroked face, yet the head guard soon pounded on the desk from where he stood.

"ENOUGH! You all were disguised as soldiers and impersonating our symbol-"

"What did you EXPECT US TO DO," one twitching, shriveled, and blue-maned stallion snapped, while being supported by another 'prisoner.' "Your king has been doubling our tax rates constantly ever since that stupid announcement about the engagement! And now, my wife is in a long lost coma, my two children are skinny and weak, and now, we have practically every memorable possession confiscated from us!"

"That was the law of-" That same stone-faced guard pointed out before being interrupted once more.

"Can't you see?" Another mare with jungle green hair screamed while being taken down by one aggressive guard. "We're DYING! DYING I TELL YOU! If I was that foolish princess, I'd FLEE!"

"Than that's what we should do dearie heh heh," one white-haired, psychotic colt shouted moronically. "Heh heh, flee and be the daises and dumbs of the princess Cele!"

"SILENCE!" The head guard ushered for the eleven ponies to be imprisoned by the other sixteen guards around them. "You are sentenced for two days in the darkest pit of our prison-"

"You son of a-" the tangy maned mare hissed before getting slapped by two snickering guards. I yelped loud enough for one guard to look around their setting, and I slinked beneath the window and out of their sight.

"You eleven are soon to be sentenced to death," the head guard continued. "For we'd commit to the trial now, yet your acts of stealing count against you to be imprisoned."

"Consider it our greatest honor," one colt with spectacles growled. "For I came here to assist my family, and I find that they have rotted when their chances of a riot were less than likely. I now stand and loath this kingdom under my family's name with pride and will do so UNTIL I DIE!" My heart went for that brave group, especially the tangy maned mare and the colt with spectacles.

Soon however, they were dragged into the dark, gloomy prison of Hoofton. After they were out of my sight, I quickly ran to the grand library for some information on these trials. "Why would any king establish such unfair laws? Taxes? We hadn't received a lick of any tax since we arrived here-"

"What's the rush, Jack?" I braked before Rainbow Dash and Rarity, who was now giggling to herself for a reason that was unknown to me. At any regular moment, I'd ask why one of my friends was all bubbly and giggly. But now, something more important, for the greater good and for our own kingdom was at hand.

I quickly attempted to pass them, yet Rarity grabbed my tail. "Look guys, I can't talk about this right now."

"Why not," Dash peered at me with curiosity while circling me. "Is someone sickly nauseous?"

I clutched my own stomach at the recurring thought of visible blood on some of the guard's axes. "Ugh….Not really….But that's not why I'm rushin'. We got big, major time trouble-"

"Oh REALLY?" Dash's rosy eyes sparkled, and she cupped Rarity's hooves with batting eyes. "Then Spike can proclaim to his long lost Rarity about-"

"Wait just a churn!" It was then I who slowly, suspiciously circled Dash. "Dash, you've never cared a wee nilly thing about…what I thought you were proclaiming! And I've never seen you this way…" Her teeth were visibly chattering, yet she managed to put on a shaky grin.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Applejack! Honest! I'm stupendous-" Rarity quickly slammed her hooves over 'Dash's mouth, and I smiled triumphantly.

"Nopony ever uses such a word constantly except for _Pinkie Pie_!" Rarity gave a sigh of defeat before she disassembled the gears of one once invisible black bracelet on Pinkie's hoof. And soon, Pinkie's disguise of a light teal coat, rainbow mane, and rosy eyes dissolved back to the rosy pinked coat and maned pony with crystal blue eyes that we loved.

"Alright you caught me, Jack. But it was Rarity's idea!" She poked her hoof at Rarity, and the glamourous mare sighed admittedly.

"I was only testing this device Pinkie invented to see if it'd work with Fluttershy," she explained. "You've seen how noticeable Dash's crush on Fluttershy is." I shrugged but then stared at Pinkie's bracelet.

"Where'd you get that changeling dust?"

"Oh that's SO easy," she shrilled. "That swiss legged queen left some on the stage back in Canterlot, and I figured what the heck and swept some up into this molted antennae from one other changeling." I gawked at Pinkie, and Rarity, too, was equally shocked. Who knew that Pinkie, out of all of us, would string and gear up such a difficult and undiscovered invention with two mere decomposed substances? It wasn't that Pinkie was the dimmest light bulb in the closet, yet her mind always seemed up with her balloons.

"How'd you know that this would actually be put into good use," Rarity asked in amazement. "When I asked you about it, I didn't expect you to physically have such a device!"

Pinkie shrugged while blushing scarlet. "Oh stop, guys! Anypony could gear this baby up! All you need is the antennae, the dust, and a small portion from the pony you want to change into. And then-PRESTO!"

I almost broke into an excited grin at the new discovery, but my mind then took a u-turn back to the palace we were in now and what was going on outside of this 'free nilly' place. "I'd love to see how this'll work, Pinkie, Rarity. But I gotta split, so please don't hurt anypony's feelings with it! Got it?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a cupcake in my eye." I giggled before running off and resuming to the problem at hand.

Once I reached the grand library, I heard the sound of two ponies discussing something softly to each other. I tried to resist the urge to eavesdrop. Yet when I heard the sound of lips parting, my curiosity had gotten the best of me, and I peered through the thirty so degree of the doorway.

Twilight's face was beyond comical, with her cheeks as red as roses and her grin all lopsided and slightly puckered. Erasmus smirked at this and asked her, "_You're not that mare, Twilight, right? You do not compare at all to such a cruel creature. For she stomped on my heart and tormented it until you came and brought me back on my hooves." _I involuntarily stood back in shock. Now what boyfriend would speak that much about his ex around his beloved in that way? To my shock, Twilight had nodded and then froze in fear. Her eyes began to dilate into a glazed state, and she shook her head several times, as if she was disagreeing with someone. But who?

_"Wow," _Twilight yelped suddenly while glancing at the library's clock. _"Look at the time! Spike really needs me to-" _Once Twilight began to gallop to the opposing door, which was closest to them, Era swerved his now visible grey horn around, and the door slammed shut. Flames immediately surrounded my friend, and that creep hovered over her.

_"You will pay, Twilight Sparkle, little whiz. "You will pay for all the torments you have brought on me." _ I brushed my hooves several times in anger and immediately pounced right in to save my friend. But before my hooves had even brushed the door, hard hooves gripped my legs and threw me into the hall. I backed away without looking at my attacker in fear and flinched at the sound of her laughter.

'Her?' I finally opened my emerald eyes to the suspect herself, Mede. After seeing what that creep of her younger brother did to my friend, I had enough anger to confront this traitor. "What do you and your no good brother want? He just attacked one of my best friends in there! Do you expect me to keep my mouth shut an-" Mede only cackled at me and used her now visible, charcoal black horn to nail me in place with grey sticker darts. I yelped in pain as they landed on my legs and managed to stick. Small currents of blood trickled from the darts, and I had to turn my head back to Mede to prevent myself from throwing up. Then, my mouth was gagged by a small but thick piece of rope.

"Hush that trap of yours will you," Mede snapped, while gazing at her reflection in a hoof held mirror. "I now will never make the mistake again in underestimating those stupid bonds of you brats. Era knew all along, and now we both will never be fooled!" With a flick of her hooves, the darts had released my front and back legs from the floor, yet I was still bleeding in those four spots. I was then pulled by an unseen force to Mede's side, and even when I tried to resist by thrashing my head back and forth or retreating back, my efforts were in vain. She wrapped her left hoof around me and flashed me a murderous smile before transforming into the demonic creature she was; a changeling.

Her golden hair and mane disappeared and was replaced by mane locks of endless midnight and a charcoal black coat. Her auburn eyes soon glowed neon green and widened with the essence of visible greed, and ripped, turquoise wings rested on her sides. Not only was Mede _a_ changeling; she was_ the _changeling who almost ruined Twilight's brother's marriage, Queen Chrysalis! After witnessing my mixed expression of shock, rage, and fear, she cackled maliciously before tightening her painful grip on my shoulders and sprinkling me with neon green dust. Once I sneezed loudly after my gag was removed, a bubbling, torturous pain developed in my stomach, and I felt like I was caught in a wild fire that burned and ripped my insides to shreds.

As I howled in pain, Chrysalis slapped me and dissolved us both to a dense pit in what I recognized as Hoofton's dungeon. I continued to howl until the pain had suddenly subdued, and the cackling changeling queen had sent a chilling whisper to my ear. "Thank you for doing my deeds, child. Check twice before getting sneak peeks of our plans."

Her body literally melted into a dark gray goo and oozed into my automatically opened mouth. I gave out a whimper, yet my body was immovable and stiff from the paralyzing dust she inflicted onto me. I felt my soul, the soul that was honest and would never betray my friends, drift lower and lower to where I no longer looked with my own eyes and was tiny enough to fit in my manipulated mind. I felt Chrysalis cackle merge into a Southern tone, my tone. She now was free to look with my emerald eyes and held complete control over me.

But before my soul had slipped into unconsciousness, I gave on last message to my friends. 'Please guys,' I begged. 'Save Twilight, and know flee Hoofton with the princesses. We'll always have each other.' At that point, I would've wished more than ever to see what disastrous prank Rarity and Pinkie conducted that day.

**Princess Luna's P.O.V.**

I woke up rather late this morning. Being the ongoing princess of the night and having to stay up quite late for the moon made me miss my chances of being a morning mare. I groggily sat up from my bed of silky mauve and navy blue sheets and went to the palace's diner for a quick bite of their famous cinnamon rolls. I had heard from Celestia that they were scrumptious and came in several mouthwatering flavors. I stepped in lightly to avoid being bowed to, for I guess I was getting rather tired of the bowing formality after being accompanied by Twilight on Nightmare Night.

I smiled at the memory of the helpful student. She reminded me so much of myself, and yet, she held so much of Princess Celestia's warmth in her eyes. It was as if…no….Twilight looked nothing like us, didn't she? It was true that her eyes were fairly similar to Celestia, yet my sister and I have yet to be wed and have never-ahem-bore any young foals. But every time I saw that young mare, I saw my sister at young-

"Good morning, your highness." I jumped and faced the male intruder. "Whoa whoa! It's me, your highness. I did not mean to frighten you, my dear." The intruder's stormy gray eyes met mine with a warm smile, and I quickly relaxed.

"Tis truly my fault, your grace . For I have yet to remember that this is thou's sacred territory and-" Prince Oz laughed heartedly, and I quickly stopped my blabbering. His laugh was so…cheerful and gave me an odd and rather uncomfortable sensation. I put a soft hoof on my tingling stomach, as it did several flip-flops and churns. What in Equestria or Hoofton was wrong with me? I never acted this way around my sister, parents, friends, or even other suitors! This unnamed emotion was terribly new, and yet with it being so frightening, I adored it all the while!

"Are you going to get your breakfast, your highness?" I swiftly turned back to Oz and smiled kindly.

"There is no need for formalities," I assured him, as I pointed to a baker on the other side two blueberry rolls with creamy icing on top. "You may call me Luna."

He grinned and pointed out a picture of two syrupy pancakes and called, "Two buttered pancakes in syrup without berries, please." We then took our places on a fairly large table that sat next to the risen, afternoon sun. After looking at the sun, I blushed at the memory of sleeping so late.

It was as if he read my thoughts when he asked, "You're quite the night mare, huh?" I nodded, yet the two words he proclaimed, 'night mare', froze my throat. It had been quite awhile since I was unconscious during Nightmare Moon's destructive times. I have always loathed that sickening spirit which tempted me so long ago into being enslaved into the shell of a monster. Not only had I lost my self, but I lost the trust of my people. And at some point in time, I knew that even my dear sister had her doubts when either she was forced to imprisoned me or even farther back in time. I swore never to take such a demonic form again, yet even my self-assurance was no match for every recurring nightmare that I still dreamt about those lonely nights.

Prince Oz must've noticed my spirit fall, and he reached out to stroke my cheek. I blushed above his hoof, yet I leaned in slightly to the kind gesture. "It is not horrible being who you are, Luna." I stared at him with wide, dewy eyes.

"I-I know…You've heard the story haven't you?" He nodded grimly and soon stroked my cheeks.

"You couldn't help it if you were jealous of Celestia, my dear. You can never choose how you feel; it just happens. I have always envied those princes whom have always won over maidens and knights for their riches. Our kingdom is not the richest, and that matters the most to every princess." My lips snarled in anger at the thought of big-headed and snooty princes and princesses trotting over such a kind prince and kingdom.

"That doesn't make sense, you high-"

"Oz."

"Oz. You are such a kind prince with loving parents. Why would they be that way?" I felt my voice began to rise dangerously up, but I didn't care. "Who DID THIS?"

Oz grabbed a gently hold of my hooves and sat me down before continuing. "There was once a princess named Princess Alana, whom rejected me because she had chosen a sturdier husband and king named Prince Roy, whom was twenty years older than her." I gagged at the thought and glanced at my rolls. That conversation was drastically making me loose my appetite.

"Well, you shouldn't have been rejected. You're a wonderful prince and…colt." I blushed harder, and his eyes widened in hope. This prince may not have realized it, but he was so tragically charming!

"Do you really think so?" I rolled my eyes and put my hooves into his, which were slightly bigger and warmer.

"Why of course I do, Oz." For a slight second, a small surge went through my skull as his eyes flashed a bit in an odd neon shade, but I quickly ignored it. Now, it was my duty to find out if either Celestia, I, or any other princess was suitable enough to sit next to his throne.

**Spike's P.O.V.**

When I entered the grand library, I was dumbfounded by how many books were scattered on the floors. 'It must've been Dash,' I guessed in my mind, as I reached out to grab several handfuls of the thick books. Twilight would've thrown a fit at such a disorganized sight, and I wasn't necessarily in the right mood to be scolded.

That Prince Oz was somewhat fishy, at least in my opinion. I mean, I first figured that I disliked him when he only introduced himself by saying, _"Good evening, ladies."_ It was as if Era and I weren't even there! Maybe he didn't know that a baby dragon was included on the guest list, but he winked at Erasmus! Or maybe he winked at him because he knew that Twilight and Era were kind of 'in item', or-

"Hey scales!" I happily whirled to the Southern accent's owner and hopped several times in glee. I also ignored how many books I had managed to let scatter on the floor in the process. "What's gotten into you, small fry?"

"Applejack! Applejack!" I could barely contain my excitement. "Remember when you mentioned how 'free nilly' this place was and stuff?" Her eyes widened in fear for a moment, before I harsh growl escaped from her lips.

"Nope," she shouted. "No no no, you pesky varmint! Mind your own business about what people blurt out! It's not my fault that we're both very cranky over what's goin' on! Get out of my way!" She roughly pushed me aside and headed for the nearest, the west exit of the library.

"Wait! Please at least help me with this mess?"

"I'm not responsible for Dash's messes," Applejack blurted out with a stubborn frown on her face. What made her so-so cranky and rude? "I'm going to go get me some breakfast!"

"We just had breakfast," I informed her, before she galloped back to push me back into the mess.

"I don't give a darn road kill slash, runt!" She then galloped back to the exit, as my head began to grow dizzy.

"Women," I muttered before sighing and resuming to the mess. "Mares in general! Why is AJ acting so rude, and why did Dash make the mess?" I leaned against a stable-looking bookcase, before several books showered over me and hit my scaly head. "Oh Twilight, you'd know what to do. Or maybe…" Then, one other smart, beautiful mare caught my attention. "RARITY!"

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of laughter, and my violet eyes opened to a magnificent ball in Equestira's sleek ballroom. Suddenly, a pony in a puffy, cotton candy colored dress adjusted and helped raise a shimmering disco ball over the hundreds of colts and mares gracefully dancing in either waltzes of freestyle groups. I, meanwhile, could only gawk on the floor in shock. Why was I here? First I was in Hoofton with…My blood ran cold at the thought of that traitor, the traitor whom Shining Armor and I had met when he was an orphan.

"Erasmus," I growled to myself. "You're going to pay greatly for making relive this-"

"Twilight!" I was immediately held in a bone-crushing hug by the pink mare.

"Pinkie-What-"

"Where's your date? Isn't he supposed to have came?"

"Pinkie I don't exactly know what you're-"

"There's my little girl," a familiar, deep voice sang and embraced me warmly. I soon felt all of my fears being lifted off my chest, and I couldn't help but grin at the midnight black colt before me. His eyes were were a striking shade of light green, and his smile lit up my thoughts. "What? No 'Hello, Father?"

The blissful moment ended from my gasp in shock. "Father?"

"Yes," a voice crooned in my ear. "My prince is your father. He married your mother, and your so-called brother isn't even one of your blood. Your 'loving' mother sold you to your adoptive parents so that you wouldn't end up like your father!" I whirled to Erasmus and bore my glare into his golden eyes. Those eyes may have caught my attention once in awhile. But now, my thoughts were centered on his merciless insults. How dare he speak of our family and lie about my birth in such a way!

"You bring me to my past with your own powers just to insult me?" My eyes began to glow white in fury, and the scene around us froze and dissolved into mist. We were now in an empty podium, and my anger was only increasing by the minute. "I have now been reincarnated to face you rebel, you, you MONSTER!"

"All too familiar, isn't it, whiz?" I charged him head on with my shiny horn. But once I had barely scratched him, he disappeared into thin air and taunted me from the now twirling, illusionary mirrors surrounding me and holding his reflection. "Giving up yet?" I growled and blasted several recurring mirrors. "Oh, that bunt me, love! Ha Ha Ha!" "You really light up my mood, you know that?" "Ooh, sparkly!" "Oh, you need practice, Twilight! Though I do admit that you're cute when enraged."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears threatened to spill over my vision, as I began to grow weaker and weaker from my emotions carrying away my power's strength. After the gazillionth shot, my hooves gave in, and I fainted on the dusty grounds of his illusion. But before my eyes succumbed to closing in for slumber, I felt Era's strong hooves lift me up and stroke my cheek. Then, I felt another presence, except she was unseen.

"You've done better," the unseen, feminine voice hissed in our direction. "How long do you plan to keep this up?"

"I know what our prince has in store for her, C," Era remarked dully. "Just let me seal her into my plans a few more times, and then I'll hand her over back to the others."

"Do you even know what his exact plans are, 'brother?'"

"We may as well ask." I felt Era hold me tighter, and his 'sister' gave a mocking laugh.

"Don't waste your time reminiscing, boy. For this time now is a privilege. Her life for the princess'. Am I correct?"

I couldn't help but moan into slumber when that renegade replied, "Absolutely."

**What do you think? Okay, so just in case if you're confused, Prince Osiris, the same Osiris, is Twilight's father. You guys probably know by now who Twilight's mother is. But if you don't, sorry you'll just have to wait! And yes; Twilight and Era were in love in their 'past lives' and were once raised in Canterlot with Shining Armor. That was before that scene in the prologue. And one more thing; Chrysalis was Mede this whole time and now has possessed Applejack since she was close to figuring out their plans with their kingdom, Equestria, and the beloved princesses. Does that help clear the air? Feel free to review!**


	8. The joke's on the jokesters

Chapter 7: The joke's on the jokesters

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.**

I decided that after breakfast, I catch up with Fluttershy on my double summersaults. I was actually slacking on them on this whole vacation or whatever it was called, and I needed to be in my greatest shape. Of course, everypony, including me, knew that I was practically a goddess of Cloudsdale for my awesome cloud-gathering tricks and rainbow swirls. Yet even when you're at the top, doubts are needed to keep a pegasus' status in order. And secretly, I knew that if it wasn't for that shy pegasus, my records of improvement would've never been recorded or noticed.

"Flutter," I called out. Not receiving the usual reply from where we usually met in the palace's courtyard, I scanned the courtyard's statues and fountains of several memorable and honorable royal dudes. She was not known to jump out of the blue and frighten me. I smirked to myself, for she was too selfless in admitting that that was my job. I continued to scan the shrubs, the insides of the other plants, and even flew over the palace. But once I did, I noticed several groups of ponies crowding around the huge wall around Hoofton kingdom, and they were actually yelling. No, they weren't yelling in happiness or cheering 'Long live the king' or whatever. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were yelling cries of hate and begging to be released. But before I could think of a more specific conclusion, I heard somepony yell 'DASH' and quickly made an epic land into action.

"Fluttershy! I was just-" My heart dropped a couple of levels when I saw Pinkie Pie smirking at me amusingly, yet I quickly regained my confident composure. "Sup, Pinkie!"

"Hello, Dash," she drawled while giggling. I raised my eyebrows at her and began to inch away, yet she quickly got a strong hold of my arms and dragged me back into the palace. "So we don't know where Twilight is, but we're trying to find her! And Fluttershy needs to…watch her animals!"

"Really?" I gave her a knowing smile and added, "I didn't know that Fluttershy brought animals."

I almost giggled at her 'caught redhanded' squeal, yet the bright pony quickly recovered. Even I had to admit though, she wasn't our friend because of her silly antics alone, but because she always knew how to cheer us up in the almost all of the sourest of moods.

"She, er, didn't! She found a new one…another rabbit YEAH!" She laughed crazily before shoving me into her and Rarity's room.

"What? Why are we here?" I examined her sweaty face and giddier than usual giggles. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing! Nope!None! No disguises here- op! Gotta go! See yah! Would- Would wanna be yah!" She slammed their sugar pink door, and I was forced to turn to Fluttershy. But before I did, a voice stilled me.

"Dash," she purred from behind me. "What brings you here without your gal?" I turned to the girl with the flirtatious voice and gasped slightly. There before me was not one I'd expect to have such a tone in her voice.

"What's the matter," Fluttershy giggled while nuzzling my neck. "Don't tell me that you've lost your cool already, Dash."

"Fl-Fl-Fluttershy…."I'm such an idiot! Why in Cloudsdale was I stuttering just because Fluttershy was narrowing her lovely teal eyes at me with half closed eye lids, and her pink maned head was on my shoulder? Okay sure, I've seen many ponies give their special somepony's or whatever 'that' look, and I definitely was not an expert. But when I narrowed all of my friends down, 'flirty' was not a word that would cross with Fluttershy's makeup.

"You're cute when you stutter," she whispered, while looking up at me with a teasing grin.

"Wh-What? I am n-not stuttering at you, Flutter! You're just acting odd is all!" I felt a few drops of sweat flow freely down my forehead, and I gulped when she embraced me. Once she released me, my muscles relaxed, and I helped her out with one swing of the door. "I gotta go. Every trip in flight is critical."

"What a gentle mare you are!" She gave me a grin that melted my insides and yet made me want to take on the Ursa Minor and Ursa Major at once to see it again.

"Yeah huh….See yah…" But once she left, I cursed to myself and rushed back to my own room I shared with Spike. Pacing back and forth, that grin still penetrated my thoughts. "Heh, that heartbreaker was only teasing me! She probably….She probably doesn't care for such a joker like me at all. Karma Dash, karma." And with one quick self slap on both cheeks, I flopped on my navy canopy and flipped around in the smothering cushions. I just_ had _to make myself believe this before that cruel pegasus crushed my heart into a million pieces.

**Fluttershy's P.O.V.**

After I finished breakfast with my friends, I simply decided to hop right back to bed. I shared a bedroom full of citrus orange and bright pink sheets with Applejack, and lucky for me, her presence was absent. I didn't have to worry about bothering another friend.

Each day while I was here, I've been trying to make it up to Rainbow Dash by supervising her acrobatic acts. Though they were fascinating and I blush to admit that she was the only pegasus in all of Equestria that made me interested in Cloudsdale, this routine would be go on for as late as two a.m. And if that weren't enough, I noticed how lean my friend was becoming. Why in Equestria did she began to eat less? Was it a part of a cloud athlete's expectations because nopony had ever told me!

Anyway, I flew to the courtyard, only to notice that Rainbow Dash hadn't even arrived yet. "That's weird," I whispered to myself. "She's usually at least five minutes earlier than me, being the swift flyer she was. "Dash! Dash!" I was surrounded by several exotic works of shrubs, statutes, and fountains made by bare hoofs and only hoof made tools. I sighed dreamily at the fountain of one pony who looked a whole lot like Twilight and Princess Celestia combined into one pony dancing with a handsome and dark colt with compassionate eyes. Every detail, from the tiniest curve of the hoof to where they were placed, was all in place and practically perfect. All the while, these masterpieces only made me feel more and more timid.

Suddenly, I whirled to the sound of a pony in deep pain. A shiver ran up my spine, and I would've flown up to see what it was if somepony didn't grab my tail. "Where're you going, Flutter? We planned on meeting here, right?" I grinned and lowered myself by Dash.

"Yes. So what is it that we need to review?" Dash tapped her chin several times, as she began to corner me between a statue and a thorny shrub.

"I was thinking that we take a small break," Dash suggested with a cunning grin. I could only cock my head at my friend. Boy, a break was the last suggestion I'd expect the all time flying, enthusiastic, committed athlete Rainbow Dash to want. After all, she did point out that while I was helping her, she was aiding me with tips on how to 'toughen up' around ponies, especially colts. I told her that it wash't necessary, yet she had stubbornly insisted, and I reluctantly was taught a few tips and tricks. Needless to say, all six of my friends have admitted that my voice had grown louder over time, and I had Dash to personally thank.

"Dash?" She took me off guard when her arms wrapped around me, and I accidentally tripped straight in the thorn bush and wailed in the process. "DASH!" Her eyes grew wide with worry, and she did something that I never thought she would've done in such a drastically small situation; She promptly went mad.

"Oh no! No! No! No! This ruins everything! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She banged her head on a nearby statue while moaning in pain. "Rarity will kill me! I thought the cornering trick would've done it like she said-"

"Dash?" Even when I had a few bruises, I decided to assist her with whatever she was freaking out about. "Is everything okay? You seem..disappointed in yourself. Was there a bet or something that I should know about?"

"Nonsense!" She turned to a thorn bush with white roses on it and clapped her hooves together at the idea. "Well, there _was_ a self bet on admitting my feelings to the…most wonderful pegasus in Equestria."

"Oh." A ray of hope went through my mind, yet I quickly brushed it off. "Is it Pinkie Pie?" She snickered a little bit and shook her head 'no.' "Rarity? Twilight? Or.." My face suddenly went red when I realized the true gender I was naming. "Oh! Dash, forgive me. I named mares when I should've been naming colts, right? How about-"

"What are you nit wits doin' back here in no where's land," Applejack snapped at us, as she trudged into the courtyard with a grunt. She peered at Dash and stroked her chin. "Nice try, Pinkie Poo. But that ol' dust trick is the oldest trick in the book." As Applejack exited with a smug grin, I saw Dash dissolve into Pinkie Pie. Gone were all the hopeful moments I've spent with my flying free friend and secret crush.

"Pinkie…" She stared at me with wide eyes that held suspicion. "Why were….how…And Dash?" She gave out a shaky laugh, and I leant a hoof so that she would steadily keep her balance.

"It's like this, Fluttershy. I was….acting! Yeah! In fact, Rarity and I decided to practice it on you and the real Dash to see if we were that…you know, great at acting!" As she gave me a very stressful smile, I pondered over her explanation.

"If it was an act," I thought quickly. "Then….you did…okay I guess. But you kind of came off a little too..close." She and I both blushed a little, yet Pinkie soon returned to her smiling self with another split second to spare.

"Then that's STUPENDOUS! I like colts, by the way. But just in case you need a tip on acting, call your expert by the tone-"

"Guys!" We both turned to see Spike, panting and clutching on the edge of the main moonlight fountain. "You," he wheezed. "Haven't-uh-seen Twilight, have you? I've been looking for her everywhere! I went to all the rooms, the diner, the kitchens, the throne room, ballroom, library, called from the restrooms, and even got permission to scan the dungeon! She, Era, and Mede are nowhere to be found!"

Pinkie Pie and I glanced at each other with hesitation in our eyes, and mine no doubt held fear as well. From Spike's explanation, there seemed to be no other place that she could be. And then, my thoughts turned back weeks ago to what Applejack had quoted._ "There's something fishy about those two. Let's keep our eyes peeled on them."_ Maybe I was too suspicious, and we were only suspicious before of Era and Mede as we once secretly were to Twilight. Wasn't it simply natural? But when your friend is lost in a new kingdom by herself or with two new friends you have barely even spoken to, it's also natural to look beyond what is natural.

Then, Pinkie Pie leapt in excitement. "Light bulb! I got a dazzling idea, gang! Let's go to the village!" I felt a twinge of insecurity about having to suddenly venture out in a new kingdom, and Spike didn't seem too thrilled either.

"What about the laws of the Hoofton," Spike squeaked.

"You heard Benny," Pinkie peeped and lead us back inside. "No worries, guys! We'll just go inform them and all about our little 'trip' in town, get Twilight, Ernie, and Medusa, and come back home to free nilly!" Spike began to giggle and seemed to agree with Pinkie's idea, yet my expression was pouty and doubtful. What would the others think? The princesses? The townspeople themselves? What would they do? Would they be polite? Did it follow their customs? Goodness, even without Twilight around, I was sounding more and more like her by the second!

We trotted all the way up to our hallway in silence until Rarity met us half the way. "Well hi, Rarity," Pinkie squealed. "And where's Dash?" Rarity shot me an apologetic look and lead us to Dash's cerulean room. I was the first to enter and see the pegasus snore peacefully on a navy blue canopy. Flying up to her snoring self, I couldn't help but wonder how she managed to look so…lovely each and everyday.

It was difficult for me to have to stir her up from her graceful slumber, yet three of my other friends were waiting below. I started to gently shake her and whisper, "Dash. Dash?" She only mumbled a muffled phrase before putting a billowy pillow over her ears. But after I sighed, she began to stir and open her mesmerizing eyes at me. Yet after one second glance, Dash grunted at me and hopped off the canopy.

"Dash," I asked softly. "Are you alright-"

"Fine cloudy-tastic," Dash snapped in my face before dashing to her friends. "Good to see you're back to your state, Flutter. And here I must tell you that I have as well!" She gave out a humorless laugh before passing the others. "Happy trailings!"

My eyes began to water, as I plopped myself back on the ground. "Why is she….angry at me all of a sudden?"

Rarity only sighed while muttering, "Me more than you, darling. Me more than you." I glanced with dewy eyes at her and held back a small self. Being my sensitive self, I wasn't in the mood to confront anypony, especially when we had another friend to find. After all, Twilight was always the problem solver in our strong group. Without Twilight, in fact, when have we ever been as close of friends before? For it was her situation with Nightmare Moon and finding the Elements of Harmony that brought us together, and we all will remain together for our leader and bring her safely back to us.

**Rarity's P.O.V.**

When I was a young filly, I once tried to bring two arguing fillies together with one petty rumor and one small word of advice. Being the matchmaker I was destined to be, I smiled as they ran into each other's arms with content smiles and scarlet cheeks. I haven't exactly been keeping in touch with the young couple, but I was confident in my 'natural ability.'

Oh, what a hag puberty can be! Now that my poor acting skills had prevailed on Dash's heart, that hard hearted pegasus refused to speak to Fluttershy! Maybe my actions were far too rushed or I was too close for comfort. Either way, Pinkie Pie and I now had to clean up this staining mess. Turning to Pinkie once our friends had trudged on, I noticed that her changeling bracelet was crashing and shriveling into a thinner length. "Um…Darling? Do your bracelets..drain?"

"Only when in contact with another changeling," Pinkie whispered with a sniff. I narrowed my eyes at my usually overdramatic, party planing, fun loving earth pony friend.

"What's the matter," I asked gingerly. "I know that our results of a well made match were futile, Pinkie, but-"

"WE FAILED BEFORE THE RING!" She held me in a rather tight and suffocating hug that I had to gently push her off my ribcage. But once I did, Spike came shuffling back to us with several apple skins.

"Spike?"

"Don't ask," he grumbled, while peeling the sticky peelings off his scales and back. "As I'm sure that you've noticed, something's up with Applejack, and I can't Twilight, Mede, or Era anywhere! They're the ones who'd help out the most about what's now going on!"

"What do you mean- MM!" Pinkie hopped to the frowning baby dragon and popped a juicy apple skin in in her mouth. "Nice snack, Spike! You've got to teach me how to do that! Ooh! Maybe today we can have a 'teach Pinkie about the apple skins' party."

"Why in Equestria would you want to do **that**," Dash appeared next to us, while stealing an apple peel from Spike's back. "Mm, golden! My favorite!"

"Dear me!" They all faced me with uneasy expressions, and I ushered for Fluttershy to join us from her corner of the hall. "Pinkie Pie, be a dear and clean up Spike. I'll try to catch up with our apple bucking friend. Where do you suppose she'd be, Spike?"

"When I tried to confront her, Applejack was at the diner where we ate brunch."

"Excellent." I glanced offhandedly at Rainbow Dash, who was fuming over the whole deal with her own emotions and the situation altogether, and Fluttershy, the poor deal huddling in a corner so that her feelings for another would remain hidden and unconcerned. Well, not when I was in charge! Since Twilight's presence was unexplainably absent and the rest of my friends seemed to be gazing at me expectantly, I patted Spike's back and sharply turned to Fluttershy, who was still glancing at the fuming pegasus. "Young lady, I assign you and Dash together on the search for Twilight and the others. I'll look for Applejack-"

"Oh HECK NO," Dash declared while hovering behind me. I rolled my tense shoulders from under my indigo shawl before facing Dash. "Why don't you go with Fluttershy and get Twilight and those two snobby friends of hers? I can just zoom to get AJ in a snap!" I mirrored her obnoxious smirk and crossed my hooves over my chest, while leaning with a straight back near the hall's shuttered window.

"Because if I'm not mistaken," I hinted cooly. "Fluttershy's the only pony here who's been taking detailed notes on your progress for the Wonderbolts next championship series. That is the reason, yes? And you did say yourself that every trip in flight is critical?" I gave a small smirk, as she subconsciously flew back on the ground. Who knew that a pony like me could be quite the interrogator? I guess the discussions evolving around your heart's desire really is the key for the lock!

"How'd you know-Fluttershy only-" She trained her fiery eyes on Fluttershy. "And I thought I could trust you-" Pinkie and I grabbed her rainbow tail before she could enter one of her guilt trailing escapes on Fluttershy.

"Oh no you don't!" Pinkie sat Dash down with a pretty random, lopsided grin. "If it was that much of a secret, your true reasons, why'd you tell Fluttershy?"

Dash puffed out her chest and kept her glare on Fluttershy. "Because I assigned her as my tracking coach! What's the big diff about all of this?" Yet with every word spoken, Dash was inching closer and closer away from us, and before I nailed in my question, guilt passed through her eyes.

"Then why'd you choose Fluttershy in the first place?"

"Guys." We three now faced Fluttershy, who held the frowning Spike in her arms. "If we're going to keep arguing about all of this, I'll take care of Spike while you three try to find the others." This made Pinkie's shoulders slump and Dash parade to the baby dragon. That stubborn pegasus then did something so very unexpected.

"You know what? I'll take care of Spike, while you ladies go and find AJ and Twi and those two guests," she offered in mirth. Truthfully, I did not like the smile she plastered on her features. Yet before I could open my mouth in objection, sirens rang around us in the hallway. They streamed their flaming red beams at us, and I was so caught off guard that I almost fainted in Dash's grip. Luckily, I saved myself by clutching onto her mane.

"Hey OUCH! What the-"

**"ATTENTION: ALL PONIES MUST EVACUATE THE PALACE! I REPEAT: ALL PONIES MUST EVACUATE THE PALACE!"** The intercoms that were once unseen and unheard, now ringed under the shrill commands of the security forces. Sweating and ruining my mavelous shawl from Rein Republic, I galloped with my friends out to the nearest exit, releasing streams of tears in the process.

"What ever do we DO," I wailed, while the doors of the hall and elevators and even emergency staircases began to shut one by one. Spike, the poor soul, was still trembling and mutely holding the shaky Fluttershy close. Dash began to slam herself several times in the doors in rage, yet her efforts only earned her migraines and blotchy bruises. The only pony who seemed reasonably calm was Pinkie, who was squealing and jumpy up and down in excitement.

"Ooh, maybe they're planning a surprise party with streamers and sirens and-" As the walls began to groan, Pinkie approached Dash with a curious expression.

"Don't just STARE AT ME!" Dash's traumatic yelp was soon followed by the walls shifting, as if…oh merciful reins of Equestirian courts! Their was only one gigantic monster that could cause such damaging collisions to even a kingdom surrounded by walls.

"The URSA MAJOR! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AND-" I received a cheek-stinging slap from one remotely calm Fluttershy. For one timid pegasus, her slaps could very well match Dash's! How was she able to stay so calm?

"We're NOT going to die," she shouted sternly with piercing eyes. "We just-We need to split up."

"Are you MAD? Flutter if we all split up then-"

"In a group, we'll all be clomped together to either escape or FALL or-" The deafening sirens had suddenly paused and slinked back into the palace's wall, and we all huddled closer to each other to the sound of laughter and clapping.

"Bravo," King Benjamin cheered with a cheerful and yet very creepy smile on his face. His wife, spreading kisses on his cheeks, beamed back at us with an equally weird smile. "Congratulation, my guests. You have passed our 'evacuation test', provided by the brand new constitution established by our genuine son!"

"WHAT," we all screeched, and my eyes began to water. Who did these crowned jokesters think they were? Alright, the king and queen were their titles in this topsy turvy kingdom, yet they had no right to poke their 'tests' and pranks at innocent guests! Oh if only the princess knew….I had never experienced such an absurd, preposterous, foalish and yet legal assessment in all of my years of experience! 'When Twilight arrives we'll be set on a real debate,' I promised to myself.

"Yes," the king continued to rave. "Isn't our handsome little lad just wonderful? You should've seen your faces! Wow we must-"

"Excuse me sir," Fluttershy snapped beside me. Her teals eyes spelled off the true definition of being ticked to your ever-loving core. "Is is your son known to doing this to every BREATHING, LIVING GUEST?"

"Why of course," Queen Echo cooed while pinching Spike's cheek. If looks could kill, Spike had just roasted the queen to ashes and swept them to the king's feet. "Now don't look so put out, young children! They'll be more tests to come! Oh, Benny! They must join us for supper tonight-"

"Ooh may I bring Gummy ," Pinkie Pie cooed back and kissed Echo's pointy, _alligator _skinned shoes. Pinkie squeaked and hid behind Dash. "I don't like them anymore."

"Likewise," Dash hissed to herself before turning back to the king and queen. "Listen, where are Twilight and Applejack? We'll just head home before-"

"NO DASH!" I grabbed the pegasus' strong shoulders, briefly ignoring Fluttershy and Spike's disapproving glares. "Listen, as much as this event has tortured me, we must remember our princesses. We wouldn't want to upset them nor Twilight, right? She would be devastated to have all of this set on her shoulders, right?" I get go of a now reluctantly nodding Dash and bowed before King Benjamin and Queen Echo. "You majesty, forgive us, but we insist on at least finding our friends and-" They eloped me with hugs, before responding.

"Oh dear," Benny poked my nose. "She's with your majesty Princess Luna-"

"-And our most desirable son," Echo enthusiastically shouted. Too enthusiastically, if you ask me. For one moment, I could've sworn that I saw neon green waves penetrate and surround her stormy gray eyes. The waves looked all to familiar. But before I could place where I had seen them, Fluttershy and Spike pulled me up.

"Dinner is at five," Benjamin raved, before disappearing before us with his wife in clouds of smoke. "Farewell, and enjoy your stay, lovelies!" Once they dissolved, leaving the annoying scent of sugary plum perfume, Dash jabbed her hooves together and turned her attention the shuttered window. With one wisp of Pinkie's mane, the shutters shuddered open.

"If anyone plans on throwing theirselves out this window and away from two royal psychopaths with my aid, say 'I'."

"You two," I scolded, while grabbing Fluttershy and Spike. "We must avoid distractions. We've got to find Twilight before-"

"OH MERCY!" I jumped to the sound of Pinkie's squeal, and I swayed at the horrific sight. Blood had stained the one crystal clean window, and a tangy orange lock of mane hair had somehow gotten into the mix. Dash quickly opened the window so that the blood and mane lock would freely fall off, and so that she could hear what the rebels below were screaming.

If my ears weren't deceiving me, I heard several screams of villagers screaming hoarsely, "Long live his majesty, the murderous Oz!" But I couldn't believe my eyes one bit when they were trained on the several heart broken, angered, starving expressions of the townsponies carrying pitchforks, daggers, and even their children. They raised their weapons and sacrifices up, representing what they'd give to have Hoofton's royal members be beheaded. Indeed, the vandalized banners and stage held no mysteries to even newcomers such as us, and names that were far beyond recognizable when written with bare hands and written in bare blood.

It was also no mystery that I'd whisper, "Oh Twi, AJ….," before fainting in Spike and Dash's arms.

**Princess Cadences' P.O.V.**

In our gleaming kingdom of Canterlot, I was happily adjusting the new pieces of furniture for the green room. Princess Celestia had just informed Shining Armor and I that if a certain rehearsal dinner was to be carried out, the green room would have to be dolled up and vacant. She didn't demand for it to be, of course, the fair princesses of Equestria were the two most gentle and kind hearted princesses that I've lived to meet and know.

Anyway, I was almost finished in deciding what drinks were to be served, when one of my swiftest pages, Paige, rushed in and almost knocked over the statuette of Shining Armor.

"Forgive me your majesty," Paige apologized softly, while weaving a single hoof in her short, jungle green main. I also found her soft and polite personality wonderful and a true gift. And after all, not all servants were actually true these days about their words and had grown up for you so very long, and Paige was the first whom came to my mind as the upmost best candidate. "But," she continued. "A message had just been sent to your husband, Captain of the Guard. Forgive me, but I was unable to trace whom had sent it. For the name has been astutely covered and sealed!" I nodded while scanning over the small scroll. But once I came across the words "Princess, Twilight, and death," my mind spun at the threats.

"SHINING! SHINING ARMOR! GET OVER HERE!" Being the committed sweetheart he was, Shining Armor dashed to my side with a grin.

"Yes, my beloved?" I quickly withdrew the letter to him and explained. "Paige has just received this threat from the Hoofton Kingdom. They've imprisoned your sister and the princesses of Equestria! Not to mention that he's list several other captives!" As his cerulean eyes widened word after word, I scanned over the letter once more, but more thoroughly.

_Dear noble Captain of the Guard, _

_as a proud individual of Hoofton, I must warn you over what tragic and foreshadowing threat has been bestowed upon your grace. I'm afraid that under such classified circumstances, we have held your Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and faithful head student of her majesty, Twilight Sparkle, hostage. I do but fear that marked and avengeful amendments must be reserved. I am positively sure and know that you have not the slightest idea over what I'm discussing, for I must not spoil such a delightful surprise, should I? A carriage will arrive momentarily to pick you and your fair wife and drive you to our humble kingdom, for I must add that the lives of these nobles listed below will be in either my or your hooves. I have no doubt that you'll rescue them, being the brave soul for your fragile sister and all. My, she is lovely to gaze upon as we speak, old friend. Anyway if you don't, well, some lives might be spared and some may not. I shall stop my spoiling and leave you to your decision. It is truly a thrill to be writing to you after all these starving years._

_With pride, a Citizen of Hoofton_

_Those under the sudden and undecided sentence: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, Miss Applejack, Miss Rarity, Miss Pinkie Pie, Miss Rainbow Dash, Miss Fluttershy Mister Spike Limescale, and counting._

My dear husband soon scowled and ripped the letter. "Oh HOOVES! That backstabbing, horrifically crowned SCUMBAG!"

"Shining-" He firmly, yet gently grabbed my side and dashed up to our bedroom. He gathered a few handfuls of his uniforms and other needs, while I stared at him with wide eyes. "What's gotten into you? It's most likely a jester over-"

"NO!" His sudden outburst almost made me loose my balance, but he quickly settled down once he saw my frightened expression. "Cadence, forgive me. I haven't seen my baby sister nor her friends nor our princesses ever since our wedding day. And now…they'll be sentenced…" I cupped his face and kissed his cheeks as lovingly as I could while still recovering from my shock.

"Oh dear, I'm sure that he has some mercy in his heart, whomever he might be. After all, you have no idea yet whom he is, if he's a prince or a commoner or hobo-"

"No Cadence." He zipped up his silver backpack, filled with his necessities and few possessions, and hoisted it over his strong shoulders. "I know whom this prince is, Prince Oz." He clomped down the stairs and proceeded to the now opened and golden carriage in our kingdom's courtyard. "My gut instinct knows for a fact that Prince Oz has returned for vengeance. For what, my beloved, is the true mystery." And throughout the whole ride, his solemn words and negative expression only made my fears expand.


	9. Surprising, isn't it?

Chapter 8: Surprising, isn't' it?

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

In the darkest depths of the bookworm's mind, her unconscious self was floating on a smooth, pearl surface. Opening her violet eyes and giving her cheek a weak slap, Twilight shook off her sleepiness and viewed the scenery around her. Unlike the last treacherous setting with Erasmus, she stood right in front of Equestria's grand castle. Only in this period, the castle had several thick, mossy vines wrap around the shiny pillars restoring the building's stability, and the grand labyrinth was missing.

"I must be in the Primary period," Twilight concluded, as she backed into a mare observing the castle herself. "Sorry," Twilight meekly squeaked. She felt herself shrink very lowly when she noticed the jeweled crown sitting onto of the princess' head. The mare was as loverly as what she'd imagine such a mare princess of Equestrian roots to be, with an exotic, cotton candy mane, lavender eyes, and a glossy white coat. Wait a minute! "Prince-Princess Celestia?"

To Twilight's bafflement, Celestia gave her a friendly smile. In all of her years of being taught the valuable lessons from the graceful princess, she had only been given motherly smiles or smiles that spelled sheer admiration. But because Twilight was now in front of Celestia at the age of-well, the same teenage stage as Twilight, the only message in Celestia's face was amiability and friendliness.

"Ah! You must be Lavinia Coach, oldest daughter of the Filly Nanny Establishment, Mrs. Ceres Coach." She circled Twilight and even gingerly grabbed a lock of her mane. "My, you are magnificently beautiful! My younger sister-" She stopped at the mentioning of her sister, Princess Luna, who had been banished to the moon not too long ago. And Twilight knew this all too terribly well, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Your majesty," Twilight bowed, yet winced when her future princess began to chuckle.

"Oh, my dear! There is no need to bow! As long as you're not in the presence of my mopping parents, there's no need to bow! After all, we're around the same age, if I'm correct." Twilight nodded and was utterly dumbstruck. Ever since she had encountered her princess' aura, Twilight never took the time to imagine Celestia's original personality at her teen age. Now, the bookworm was, as Applejack had sometimes put it, stoked. Who knew that her graceful, polymathic princess would've ever once originated from a carefree and rebellious spirit?

Suddenly, the princess began to push her into the castle. "Before you leave to Canterlot, I'm so very pleased that you stopped here for more information. My father was such a grump and didn't believe that you'd 'waste your precious time' in viewing and learning form our empowering kingdom. But do not worry! Mother and I believed in you! My, and your eyes are so…vaguely familiar. Have we met, my dear?" If Twilight didn't have a headache in who-knows-where land with that renegade of her reluctant 'boyfriend,' she most certainly did now. 'Boy, Pinkie must have a jabber contest with the princess sometime!'

"Your highness-"

"Please, call me Tia. All that formal crud must be left for when we get gray manes!"

"Al-Alright." Twilight hesitated before asking, "Tia, you don't have many visitors in the castle, huh?" Tia stared at Twilight with wide eyes, before ushering her upstairs on the golden-railed staircase. A carpet portraying the daytime and nighttime was in proper shape and felt cozy between their hooves.

"I-I'm afraid that I, well, have failed to have a decent amount of company, Lavinia," Tia solemnly responded. "I do not know much about your rural village near the Peach grove slopes, but you probably have more friends than-…Oh confound it all! I am a PRINCESS! I have absolutely no time for-" A portrait near them shook on its rickety hook before making contact with the wooden floors near Tia's bedroom. "Princess Luna's portrait!" Miraculously, Twilight and Tia did not find one single shard loose or noticeable crack in the midnight blue mare's portrait. "This…This is my sister, Princess Luna, princess of the night."

"So I've heard," Twilight noted with a sympathetic smile. "You do miss her, Tia?" The princess mirrored her future student's smile and set the portrait back on its hook.

"Indeed, Lavinia. My sister was….jealous of me. Maybe it was because of my powers, the attention, or my parents….." Tears threatened Tia's eyes, but with one considerate look from Twilight, Tia brightened up. "Oh, it doesn't matter! Say, see that portrait of that handsome knave over there?" Their eyes met the portrait of a sleek, midnight colt.

"Thanatos," Celestia whispered, ignoring Twilight's dumbfounded gaze. "He was my best friend. Do forgive me for showing so much pitiful acts of reminiscing, but he…"

"You loved him," Twilight proclaimed in awe. She, being Celestia's top student, had never heard such a confession. Suddenly, a pang of betrayal hit Twilight's chest. Did her princess not even trust her to keep such a secret? And aside from that, being the rebellious prince and ancestor to the original Thanatos….

"Princess?" Celestia nodded earnestly at Twilight, while her eyes were still trained on the portrait. "From my, um, drastic and documented studies on the Prince of Disharmony, this Prince Thanatos. I'm amazed to discover you two were…"

"Married," the young princess surprised a shy, goofy grin, before turning to another smaller portrait in the lurking shadows of the hallway. Twilight's eyes vision grew weary at the all too familiar draconequus smiling sinisterly at them. "Discord," Celestia hissed. "That was the form he took and stayed in. My kingdom had lost their trust in him once he and Luna turned to the absolute government, whereas our kingdom stayed faithful with the Constitutional Accomplished Karma Extinguisher document."

"Cake?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at the giggling princess, feeling slightly bubbly herself over the absurd initials of such a critical document. 'Pinkie Pie would've loved to have heard that!' "That was not included in my research-"

"That is because the document was demolished by Luna and Discord," Celestia responded, while daintily lifting a sparkling, carnation pink diamond from her ruby crown. "This was our engagement ring, sealed with a bond in which no one could break, the fresh rays of twilight. Ah, that name…" She strolled down the stairs dreamily, and being the obedient student she was, Twilight followed. "Can you keep a secret, Lavinia?"

"You've told me so much, Pri-Tia," Twilight replied meekly, while inching closer to the gleaming exit of the castle. It wasn't that Twilight wanted to leave the teenage version of her princess. In fact, speaking with her was genetically and supernaturally fascinating to the unicorn. 'One last secret wouldn't hurt,' she swore to herself. With a quick sigh, Twilight skipped back to an amused princess. "As you wish, Tia. Do tell me your interesting secret."

"Only if you tell me yours, peasant." Twilight's eyes boggled at the frowning princess, and she bowed her head down in shame. It wasn't like she was able to come up with such a convincing lie through the embarrassment of the moment. And even if she was, Twilight knew that the teenage Celestia was wise enough to crack any fib given to her.

"Come now! Did you actually think…Oh never mind! State your name, business, etc.."

Twilight gulped and muttered, "Twilight Sparkle, and I just arrived here out of a dazed state. I beseech to your grace mercy." Afraid to look up, Twilight kept her eyes trained on the carpet until a warm hoof stroked her mane. Looking at her future princess with an ashamed pout, Twilight was surprised to see Celestia smiling at her with that motherly smile she would be using for years to come.

"Alright, young filly. Don't get your pretty mane all up in a twist just because I'm the princess. In fact, I haven't had a friend in so long to visit!" Twilight blushed under Celestia, knowing full and well that even the loneliest of princesses seem far to graceful to be friends with common mares such as her. This wasn't even her time zone, for the love of the ranch!

"I'm-I'm no one special-"

"Nonsense! I feel your magical abilities penetrating through you! You know, my daughter has your name and abilities! She's in Canterlot know with the Armor family." Celestia put her hooves over her heart and sighed sadly. "Oh, I dream for the day to see my daughter again! And I know, without a doubt, that she'd love to meet you. Please see us again!"

Tears began to subconsciously form in Twilight's eyes. She was Princess Celestia and…Discord's daughter? How was she not able to figure this out so very long ago? Maybe it was too false! Then again, both the princess and Discord had or have magical abilities, and the past Discord, Thanatos, could've past as her father with that mane of his. But what about Shining Armor? Why was it that she seemed to look like her family in Canterlot? Was it by blood? Did she have any biological siblings? What else would lurk around the photo album of hidden memories?

"Princess…."

"Twilight!" The princess embraced her. "Oh dear, please do not cry! I forgot to show you-" Twilight's world in the early Equestrian period soon shattered into several reflective pieces, and Erasmus stood there in complete, shimmering body armor.

"Was all of that true," Twilight asked quietly with a hint of sharpness. She was in no mood at all for the colt's games. "Or is this another chasing game full of codes, cheats, and sour lies?"

Erasmus only gave her a cheeky smile before polishing his bronze shield with a single, peach cloth. "I'd tell you, whiz. But the results of you believing anything I say without a page of evidence are futile."

"You're the only one here," Twilight responded, while stepping closer to him. "Please tell me, and I promise you that the pain of the chase will lessen under a trust pact."

"It's too late for that, beautiful."

The bookworm cast her narrowed eyes on Erasmus' laughing, golden eyes. "Explain, Era. Because apparently, we weren't meant to be as close as we once were."

**Spike's P.O.V.**

What else cold go wrong? My dear Rarity has fainted, Fluttershy's on the verge of crying, Dash is being the grumpy dwarf in the mission, and Pinkie Pie left to seek some 'assistance.' "If only Twilight were here," I grumbled to myself.

Suddenly, Fluttershy ceased from her tears and gave me a shaky grin. "Don't worry, Spike. We'll find her and Applejack." To say that my trust in her was lessening by the minute was correct. The only source that gave me comfort through this mess was Rarity sleep talking over under Dash and my grip.

"Must…find…the princess," Rarity slurred without a hint of drool on her lips. Man, even when fast asleep she was a truly glamourous goddess to behold! "Twilight…..needs….help…" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the queer plea. Twilight need help? With what? Was Rarity able to witness what Twilight was going through?

"Rarity." I nudged her with my elbow. "How is Twilight?"

"In the darkness," Rarity wheezed with a groan. "Needs….us…Needs….the truth!"

"Is she in this palace," I continued. We were actually starting to get somewhere and gain some information about Twilight's whereabouts, if Dash hadn't butted in to shush the both of us up.

"Stop it, you two! Pinkie's out to find either Twi or AJ or, hopefully, both of them." She absentmindedly handed Rarity over to me, and I had to stealthily and safely set her in one of the nearest sitting chairs before I would've tripped and woken my sleeping beauty up.

"Hey Spike!" I turned back to Dash, who was fiddling with a small lock of her rainbow mane over her shoulder. Boy, she must've been extremely and devastatingly bored out of her mind! "How's your-um…relationship status?"

I stand corrected; she was truly that insanely bored out of her mind. It wasn't like I could blame her, yet my knees still buckled over the personal topic. "It's uh…young? I guess….Rarity told me that, but uh-"

"I think you and I both know what I mean altogether, Spike." I had one very embarrassing and fearful guess, and my cheeks turned bright pink. Seeing my expression, she rolled her rosy eyes and swerved around me. "No, Spike! Never in a million years would I ask YOU, of all people out! I mean no offense, but wouldn't that be….yuck!"

"I know," I agreed, while gagging at the repulsive thought. Putting me and Dash in a dinner date would be worse than Pinkie and her pet Gummy kissing under the stars! "Absolutely yuck! But then, what were _you_ going to ask?" The pegasus glanced over to Fluttershy, who had made a headline sprint to the little mare's room, and Rarity, who was still sleeping soundly with small, adorable pants.

"Can you-uh…Teach me how to…be all mushy?" My eyebrows rose in disbelief. Why me, out of all the citizens of Ponyville?"

"Come again?" Dash huffed, grabbed me, and zoomed to our room, where she plopped on her canopy.

"Spike, you're the timid, cute little plush one s-somepony loves to cuddle and hold," Dash confessed with fragmented eyes. "You better keep this a secret or else…Well, you will! I don't want that sompeony to find out!"

My eyebrows seethed back in their normal position, and a mischievous grin sprung on my face. "Well then, Dash. Who's the lucky colt? It's Spitfire, isn't it? I can kinda see it now-" The rainbow pegasus raised her light blue hooves over my face.

"Heh, no Spike. I- Look, this probably isn't all that serious! So you better not get any stingy and gossipy ideas like Rarity does over Pinkie parties!" I bit my lip in frustration at a complaint against my own crush, but I nodded anyway for her to continue. "Spike, I like-"

A thundering scream put her confession to a halt, and two of our friends came sprinting down the halls toward us. One was non other than Applejack, and my stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots at the sight of her. Her vanilla blonde mane was twisted into several knots, as if she had gotten into a rather aggressive tumble. Fluttershy, the other pony in front of her, didn't appear to be injured. However, her eyes were worryingly wider and more glazed than usual.

"HELP ME," Fluttershy squeaked and hid under Rarity's chair, and sleeping beauty herself began to fearfully stir under all of the chaos. Hopefully, Rarity wouldn't open her beautiful indigo eyes to such a messy scene.

Dash immediately took ahold of Fluttershy and shook her repeatedly. "Flutters? What's the matter? It's just AJ! She won't bite…Well…" Dash put on a teasing grin to the Southern pony. "Only if you buck her apple trees before she allows it."

"Oh just shut your trap, FLYER!" Fluttershy whimpered more and more, as Applejack circled the frowning, landing pegasus. "Now listen up, wimp, flyer, spiky! Y'all gonna be good in this process and keep your filly mother mouths shut till I'm through! Got it?"

But before we could ask, Rarity held her head up and let out a sweet yawn. Holding a content sigh, I gently shook Rarity by her hooves. "Rarity, you shouldn't have woken up-"

"And miss all the FUN? HA!" Suddenly, I felt the breath whither out of my body, and my vision grew cloudy with misty clouds in hypnotizing shades of neon green. All I could see was corruption, through my friends, through the walls, outside of the walls. I also felt two soft hooves support me of my fall, and I was luckily still somewhat conscious.

"Spike?" Fluttershy's oceanic eyes, still quite wide, began to grow teary. "Oh NO!"

"OH YES!" Applejack, looking more sickly green than her average sun orange coat, swiped me by my tiny legs and threw me in thin air. "That little brat will make a perfect addition! Anyone else care to JOIN HIM?" I began to choke into unconsciousness. What was I supposed to do? My wings felt like lead, my eyes were growing blurrier and blurrier, and my hearing soon dissolved through my torment. They stung in the sour fields of black magic that surrounded my form and levitated me into an unknown location. But before I opened my eyes to the setting, I grew completely unconscious and passed out.

**Chrysalis/Medes' P.O.V.**

What a bunch of simple cowards! I grinned sinisterly at the sight of that low life, pink haired pip-squeak sob over that baby. Heh! Erasmus had claimed that these six ponies and their pet dragon were far 'too experienced for an easy second run on in the game of vengeance. The irony of it is is that some head servant like him had the gall to give me, the queen of the Changelings and future princess of Canterlot, some pitiful warning for six teenage ponies whom were only brave with the Elements of Harmony and a simple delusion named friendship. Who in all of Equestria needed such rubbish when you were able to have it all to yourself? These ponies thought they were all too clever for their own good with each other. Well, I have just arrived, fooled them with a lovely illusion of some goddess pony, corrupted one of their own, and now they sob at my feet!

Well, at least one of them did. But soon, so very wonderfully soon, they'll all bow and sob before Osiris and my hooves! Soon they'll feel our eternal wrath!

Anyway, the stupid little pegasus next to the shy squirrel and wailing drama queen, I believe her name was Rainbow Dash, attempted to cower me in a corner for what I did to their pet dragon. But with one flick of my wrists, the pegasus soon dissolved into the same dimension of that very same spiked pet. It was refreshingly marvelous to witness how devastated the two ponies looked, and I still felt Applejack's fuming and hopeless soul mourn.

"So sorry, ladies," I mocked, tapping the drama mama's chin before she tried to bite my leg. "Touchy, touchy. You do know that such actions are quite harmful to your little apple friend-"

"Applejack!" I rolled my emerald, or Applejack's emerald eyes before answering. "Yes, her. She's oh so heartbroken! And to think you were pointing fingers at her all of this time besides-" I transformed into my Mede disguise, while giving a satisfied smile at their priceless expressions. "You really didn't think that a mare older than you brats would stay honest to her word?"

"Applejack's completely honest," Flutter-whoever snapped, while flapping her lemon yellow wings. Oh, how I was trembling my changeling dust off! I smirked and held her still with my piercing, neon green eyes.

"Indeed." I turned back into Applejack and leaned into Fluttershy's left ear. "But, she's not the only one in the pit. Your Dash….She'd make a better slave, don't you agree? So strong, cunning-" I cackled, as Fluttershy, yes her, breathed from her nostrils and grew red with anger.

"You leave her ALONE!"

"MAKE ME!" I zapped off, leaving the foolish mare to sob her little eyes out and drifted through the columns of what will soon be my older brother's kingdom. Before I reached the main dining room, where Osiris had told me he and one or both of those sappy princesses will be dining with him, I double glanced at one not so very promising sight. It was that bulky Captain of the Guard from Canterlot, whom was, blah, 'in love' with that mangy maned, crybaby, Princess Cadence. And like the coward he is, he and his wife were rolling and parading around in their gaudy Canterlot carriage. It was no use to try to chase them down or even away from the Hoofton kingdom. And as they entered the surrounding village, I wondered why for any practical reason would I want to?

Images of that sappy couple's tortures spun in my mind, and I grinned in glee. Now that we had gotten a decent amount of the city's attention through the famine spread and talk of war, those angry and murderous citizens will probably not give the couple of Canterlot one night of peace without sabotaging their home.

"I knew they'd be this clueless," I hissed with a dry cackle. "I must go tell brother this! For something this sweet and delightfully wicked must be shared! But first…." I freely entered a little mare's room in the servant's hall, and oozed out of the apple mare's body. I laughed at how greatly terrified she looked, and it reminded me of that very same look her two other weaklings of friends gave me. Grasping her neck, I hummed a soft lullaby taught to me by the several lines of Thanatos changelings. And once her stubborn glare had settled and shut, I transported her where the baby dragon and rainbow pegasus were.

"They'll never find each other anyway," I assured any thoughts of doubt that loomed in my mind, which were very few. They were only concerned with four ponies; those two fairly intelligent princesses, Erasmus, and that head student, Twilight Sparkle. Since I knew how to transport myself to different settings, I knew that my older brother was always a suitable charmer. Yet even when he was obnoxious and more arrogant than even I could ever admit to be, I was still worried about that scumbag. Would he be able to persuade one or even two of the princesses in an engagement? I knew for a fact that that goody, Celestia, would never ever in a million years be interested in marrying a colt with other wives, and Princess Luna didn't seem that desperate either. But if her cobweb of a brother would be able to persuade one of them, that'd be our golden ticket to ruling all of Hoofton and Equestria in one sitting!

Again, there was also my foolish 'brother,' aka servant, Erasmus. "If he looses his head over that mare…." My thoughts turned to the head student. If Erasmus had enough darkness in his heart, she'd be on our side before the proposal! But no, the dimwit had to turn to thee old fashioned persuasion tip, which was drag gin her back on her own memories. Time is powerful, and so this 'certified and recommended' student better get his tail whipped into shape and finish the deal with that wistful book-kissing, goody mare!

"After all," I noted to myself with a sadistic smile. "He doesn't know whom he's dealing with and what that mare is worth."

**Shining Armor's P.O.V.**

"REBELLION ON HOOFTON! THREE IN THE AFTERNOON TOMORROW!"

"BEN DOLLS! GET YOUR BEN DOLLS! HERE THE KING IS YOUR DOLL TO THE NEEDLES!"

"MISTER! WOULD YOU LIKE A 'I H8 BENNY' SHIRT? COMES WITH A FREE TORCH AND BILLS!"

"FEED ME, PEASANTS! AND I'LL AID YOUR SORRY TAILS IN THE WAR!"

One by one, several towns ponies tried to give out free instruments of terror to accessories with verbal abuse about the royal members of Hoofton kingdom. And as they entered the village's grand plaza, rebellion meetings were being set up! It was so horrific and dishonorable! Did these ponies have no respect for their rulers? But as I stomped my hooves at the sixteenth or so complaining villager, Cadence took ahold of my hooves and ushered me to look to my left. There, right in the middle of what we've heard was Hoofton's long lasting and honorable plaza, was a grave buried under thin clay sands. And on one scrap of paper, the words on inked read:

**'Here lies Citizen Ginger Gee, orphan and only **

**Guardian: Dr. Sebastian Spectacles**

**Age: 27 years old**

**R.I.P.'**

My heart went out to the doctor in a snow white trench coat and red eyes from under his spectacles. I assumed he was Dr. Spectacles for obvious reasons, and I felt the aggravating need to meet this colt. But to my surprise, Cadence strolled straight up to him. Even when surprised and nervous, I gave a small chuckle. Cadence was always will be the bold one in our marriage, and maybe her desire to help those in need of love and comfort was what drew me to her side in one introduction. But once I did chuckle, several agitated and enraged ponies glared in my direction, and I slumped in slight fear. What would a smile do in such a case? Cause these petty rebellion advertisers to chase the innocent newcomer with torches and banners and bitten King Ben dolls?

"Excuse me, but are you Dr. Spectacles?" This colt didn't glare or scowl or trot off, only gave us a kind, but rather sad smile.

"Correct, my dear. I specialize in osteology, otherwise known as the study of bones." He shook and gingerly squeezed our hooves warmly, and we mirrored his grin. "I visited your kingdom, Sir Shining and Lady Cadence, except it was more in the range of your fair princesses Celestia and Luna's ruling. My most interesting case was with a baby dragon and…." He gave a loud, bubbly chuckle. "Oh mercy! Forgive me, your grace! But I live in this town where….." His gaze turned darker, his voice toned down to a mere, trembling whisper, and he leaned forward to where I noticed the fresh waves of sadness evolve around him. "Where many things have changed. I haven't' got a day of rest, the rebellions that I unfortunately joined with Ginger have become more and more bloodthirsty and wicked day by day! And Ginger….my little niece…brave one she was…" He dabbed his damp eyes with stained handkerchief before stuffing it back in his trench coat. "Oh….My apologizes,; I shan't waste your time more, captain, your majesty."

I shook my head and sympathetically patted the osteologist's small shoulders. "You have not wasted our time, Sir. We have had our suspicions about this kingdom, too. Do you, personally, despise the king?"

Dr. Spectacles twirled his stethoscope nervously before answering. "Well…frankly, yes. He's been and continuing to pile taxes on every citizen for just breathing and not using his resources to seek assistance from fellow kingdoms. And instead of increasing our amounts of food supply, he doubles the security of the palace! And Ginger….my Ginger….She and I were once so brave and stuck together forever. She was just like her mother, my older sister, Graham Gee. But now…."

"Oh My Gosh." The three of us whirled to a giggling and giddy pink earth pony with wavy, rosy pink hair and excited but kind of freaky crystal blue eyes. She began to hop up and down around us, mostly around the curious Dr. Spectacles. She had a lot of energy, buckets full. And her sentences and breaths were able to blow up fifty balloons per second.

"Pinkie Pie?" Pinkie paused from her hopping and crushed Cadence and I into a warm but suffocating hug.

"TWI'S BRO! HER FOAL SITTER! OH MY GOSH!" She released us, while still giggling and peering at Spectacles. "Y'know I've been cooped up in a castle for such a long time probably billions of years and have you ever cut through somepony, doctor?-My friend did once, but she wasn't a doctor! -Her friend was in torment from delivering a filly!-Do you deliver fillies?-Oh goodness!" She paused from her jabbering and made funny faces into Spectacle's stethoscope. Boy, did this mare have the energy of several soldiers addicted to Red Colt?

"Oh I love your coat! We should have a coat party! I didn't bring one, but maybe the king has one and-" Spectacles sighed and slammed a firm hoof over her mouth.

Blushing slightly, Spectacles asked her cautiously, "Sorry but…Are you one of the desirable friends of the gracious princess Celestia?" Pinkie cocked her eyebrows at him, but nodded slowly under his gaze. Then, the doctor fell on his knees, released her mouth, and kissed her hooves. "THANK ALL-" I quickly slammed my hoof over his mouth and glanced around the other villagers. I didn't want to stir up any attention.

"Pinkie," I grabbed her attention. "Where are your friends?"

"They're all in the castle, silly." But then, her face awkwardly fell.

"What is it dear," Cadence asked gently. Pinkie glanced at us hesitantly, but then I gave her a kind, brotherly smile.

She smiled nervously back while responding. "Er-Twilight's missing…" I leapt on my hooves and softly took ahold of Cadence with the doctor and Pinkie Pie following in pursuit.

"Then I guess the game will be reserved at the palace." But before I set off for good, Pinkie Pie tapped my shoulder with a crazed smile.

"We're playing a game? Can I be the host?" I inwardly rolled my eyes and shook my head as Cadence giggled with the party planning pony. But once we approached the second surrounding wall of the kingdom that surrounded the palace itself, several guards four times bigger than my own sturdy partnering guards in Canterlot pointed sharpened spears and pitchforks in all of our directions.

"Okay then," I heard Pinkie whisper to Spectacles. "That settles it, jiffy! These guys probably won't let me go to get a bite to eat, huh?"

"How can you be so hungry in a time like this miss," Spectacles asked politely but skeptically. Pinkie only shrugged and waved at the vigilantes booing and cursing us.

"Because I was trying to find my friends _and _food as well! Maybe these friendly people have an idea!"

"Oh brother," I groaned to myself. Why didn't I just enter the palace with Cadence alone?


End file.
